


Stardust Soul

by RunawayTyJo



Series: Stardust Soul [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayTyJo/pseuds/RunawayTyJo
Summary: Tyler Joseph is a famous musician. But, one day when preforming at a giant festival, he is murdered by a mysterious man. But, when Tyler wakes up the next day, all questions raise as Tyler struggles to gain his life back.





	1. Chapter 1

The crowd was ecstatic. Tyler jumped around, kicking and yelling as he belted the lyrics to his own songs. He looked back at Ryan, who's bright blue hair shone in the stage spotlight. Tyler had a history of drummers in his band, never finding a permanent one to keep his band going. Tyler continued on anyways though, writing songs and preforming concerts. 

For now, it was Ryan. But he had a history of many, many drummers. His band was called Twenty One Pilots, after Tyler's favorite childhood play. He panted as he got his exercise, focusing on his breath as he raps his own sorrowful lyrics. 

"Someone stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence..." Tyler mumbles along with the simple but steady drum. Tyler knew it was time. He darted off stage toward the crew, who ushered him towards a staircase which led to a ladder as music blasted from the stage. 

"How high?" Tyler asked, turning around to face his crew. 

"175 feet." A crew member responds. Tyler didn't bother to know his name. It didn't matter. Tyler would admit he was a little entitled, but that was for another day. 

Tyler ascended the staircase refusing to look down, only up. It was a dark windy night and the wind blew his tank top to the side, exposing his bare chest. He continued anyways, as he was under strict timing. 

Scaling the ladder was no easy feat. The wind constantly attempted to knock him off the ladder. But, nevertheless, Tyler persisted. Finally, and surprisingly on time, Tyler got to the very top of the tall, outdoor festival stage. 

175 feet off the ground. 

Tyler didn't even bother doing the math. 

Tyler looked around at the small dots that were supposedly people. His black ski mask blocking a little bit of his vision, he puffed out his chest as he felt the warmth of the spotlight upon him. Tyler didn't care for the screaming and shouting of all his wild fans. He just wanted to go home to his new girlfriend Jenna. 

"And now I just sit!" Tyler screamed into the microphone, pacing around the top of the stage. He screamed and screamed until his throat felt ripped and the tears filled in his eyes. Finally, Tyler's favorite part came. 

Tyler yanked off his ski mask, staring down out the crowd and looking intimidating. 

It really was his favorite thing. 

His short brown hair swayed slightly in the wind as he flexed his bands of tattoos running along his arm. The camera zoomed in on his face, showing the watery shine in his mocha eyes. 

But that was fine. 

And then something cracked. 

A loud popping crack. 

And Tyler was falling. 

Tyler stared at the ground that was slowly nearing as the ringing in his ears blocked out every noise, every shriek, every feeling. 

Including the throbbing pain in his forehead. 

And with that, he hit the ground. 

\---

Tyler hurt everywhere. 

He groaned as he slowly got up, blinking a few times to revive his vision. As his vision slowly came back, he assessed his surroundings. 

All cement. 

And oh look, bars. 

Tyler groaned and sat back, looking up at the moldy cement ceiling. Thousands of thoughts were racing through his head. 

Where the hell was he?

He slightly set his hands down on the metal table as he stared at the carved tally marks into the walls, the scratches and rust, which caused Tyler's general disgust to continue growing. As Tyler slowly forced himself to stand and investigate his tiny cell, he walked towards the bars revealing a room on the other side. There was a torn couch, a decently sized TV, a clock, a shelf covered in movies, and more that Tyler couldn't see from his cell. 

Someone lived here. 

And they had a cell in their room. 

Tyler thought that was really fucking kinky. 

Tyler sighed as he lifted his hands to set them on the bars, lightly tapping the bar. He watched as his hand touched down on what Tyler thought was going to be a cold metal, rusted bar. 

But Tyler didn't feel anything. 

And that scared the living shit out of Tyler. 

Tyler shrieked as he jumped back from the bars, staring down at his hand. His fingers had a blue tint to them, but just his fingers. Tyler shook as he watched himself wiggle his fingers. He wobbled backwards as he felt himself getting lightheaded. He began to admit the end to himself. This was the end of Tyler Joseph, the striking musician who could never seem to keep a drummer.

And he hated himself for going in such a pathetic way. 

Tyler shut his eyes forcefully as he jumped back onto the metal seat attempting to feel something. But nope, he still felt like he wasn't touching anything. But when he looked down, he was sitting. 

Tyler curled up into a ball and mumbled tiny praises, attempting to keep himself sane. Why the hell couldn't he feel anything? His breathing got shallower as he started shaking violently against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fought for consciousness. 

Tyler was so dead, and he knew it. 

"I love watching everyone's reactions when they first find out, it's very entertaining." The voice rang throughout the rooms, stabbing Tyler in the chest. Tyler refused to open his eyes as he stopped breathing, not daring to make a sound. He held his breath as footsteps neared, and finally stopped in front of the bars. He listened as a metal clanged against the bars. 

Tyler didn't want to look. Tyler didn't want to die.

The metal continued clanging against the rusted bars in a slight beat, as if to attract his attention. 

"Dude. Open your eyes, you're fine." The voice muttered sassily, continuing to clang against the metal. The voice was a man's, raspy but nice, and wasn't to loud. The tapping quickly got louder as Tyler refused to open his eyes. 

Tyler refused to be an idiot anymore. 

And that included opening his eyes. 

Suddenly, a loud slam rustled Tyler's eyes open as he stared in fear at the man in front of him. He had slammed his body against the bars, startling Tyler into obedience. 

Now Tyler was really fucking terrified. 

The man had bright yellow hair and an olive sweatshirt that went to his thighs. He had dark brown eyes that shone in the small light the cell illuminated. He had a small nose ring and small gauges mostly covered by his bright yellow curly hair. He wore a bright yellow bandana around his face, covering his nose and his mouth. 

Tyler thought it was pretty cliche. 

But he had to admit, it was intimidating. 

The man inched away from the door and left from Tyler's view. Tyler pressed up against the wall shaking even more violently, his blue tinted fingertips feeling light. Tyler had no idea what was going on. 

The man came back with a metal chair, dragging it as it scrapped across the ground. he stopped it right in front of the cell, sitting down leisurely and putting his hands behind his head. He let out a loud sigh. Tyler stared in disbelief as his breath started up again slowly. 

Why was this guy so calm?

"I bet you have some questions."

"Maybe a little." 

The man grunted and kicked his feet under his chair, causing Tyler to release some of the tension in his muscles. But not all, because this guy was pretty fucking sketchy.

"What happened?" Tyler mumbled, sitting up straight and leaning against the wall that felt nonexistent. The man gave no sign of hearing Tyler. He just sat still. Tyler cleared his throat in a loud obnoxious way. 

"You died." He mumbled, staring at the ceiling. 

Tyler scoffed, holding back a laugh. Why did this guy think Tyler was stupid? He didn't die. He was right here. 

"yeah right." Tyler cackled, looking away from his captor. His captor grunted and shoved his chair out of the way. He marched over to the TV and clicked on the news. He stepped away to reveal the headline. 

Musician Tyler Joseph Murdered During Outdoor Concert 

Tyler watched in awe at the video that was being shown. It was him. He was- 

he was standing on the top of the stage. That tall ass stage. 

Man, that was a bad idea. 

The crowd was cheering when all of a sudden a loud crack silenced the crowd. 

And then Tyler was falling. 

He hit the ground with a loud crack as his limbs flailed everywhere. 

Tears began to drip down Tyler's eyes as he watched himself die. Fans shrieked as Ryan stopped drumming, staring in disbelief. Security ushered him off the stage as he attempted to run towards Tyler, but unsuccessfully. 

Theres no way Tyler died. 

He was right here, right?

In the video, blood began seeping out from his head. The camera angle changed to a cellphone video of a fan that was right in front of his lifeless body. His head was angled so that it was staring at the fan, brown eyes wide open as blood seeped from a wound in his forehead. 

A bullet wound. 

The shrieking fan deafened Tyler. Tyler couldn't contain his tears. That poor girl looks 13 in the video, she must be traumatized. 

But Tyler wasn't dead. He refused to admit it. 

That video is edited, right? 

But then she came on stage, sprinting towards him. 

Jenna came on stage. 

"TYLER!!!! TYLER NOOO!" Jenna shrieked, trying to sprint towards Tyler as crew members held her back. Her loud sobs echoed in the silent field as everyone watched her fight towards her fallen boyfriend. When she finally escaped the mens grasped, she ran over to Tyler and picked him up, shrieking as she cradled him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stuffed her face into his chest, rocking back and forth as the sobs echoed louder. Men grab her as medical staff run towards Tyler. Jenna kicks and claws as the men drag her away, shrieking Tyler's name. 

Then the video cut out.

No one could ever edit that. 

Tyler truly was dead. 

Tyler began to sob loudly, covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to muffle his screams. The man clicked off the TV as he pulled his hair back in front of the cell, sitting down again and staring at Tyler. 

"Stop crying so I can explain." The man mumbled. 

Tyler's sobs grew louder. Jenna loved him, that was obvious. She loved him and he left her in the most traumatizing way.

Tyler began to wonder who pulled the trigger. 

Then, a loud slam echoed again that startled Tyler. He looked up and didn't dare to continue his sobs. He swallowed his pain and watched the man bring his arm back from the metal bars. 

"So yeah, you died." He mumbles. He shuffled his feet and taking down his bandana, revealing his small light pink lips. 

"I killed you. See thing is Tyler Joseph, theres this whole market you don't know about. There's this whole SKILL you don't know about. Because you're part of the Insciens population. But, theres this whole other world out there. I'm an AR, I catch souls for a living." The man boasts, getting up to begin pacing. Tyler can't believe the bullshit he is hearing. 

"I know, it doesn't make sense. But, theres this world existing below the Insciens population. We have a market. There are AR's which catch souls and sell them. Most of the AR's work for a company, like me, but some are independent. People buy souls because the more souls you contain, the longer you will live." 

Tyler tries to swallow the lump in my throat. 

"What do you mean the whatever population." Tyler whispers, looking at the floor frantically in an attempt to avoid eye contact. 

"Insciens? Well, thats latin for Unknowing. Because AR's have been around for so long, most of our terminology is in Latin. It means the humans who have no idea about the soul trade."

"So you're not human?" Tyler mumbles sheepishly. 

Tyler doesn't like where this conversation is going. In fact, it fucking terrifies him and makes him unable to fucking move. 

"No no no, I'm human. We all are. We're just- special humans who have a special skill." 

"Stealing souls from people's bodies and selling them? But that's impossible." Tyler murmured. The man grunted. 

It's almost like he's boasting. 

"Well, yeah kinda. AR's can take souls out of bodies. There are two ways of taking a soul. You can kill the person and take their soul, or, you can keep them alive and take their soul. But, that will leave a soulless body. And the thing about soulless bodies is, they will do anything to get their body back. Even kill. That's when it gets dangerous. So, most AR's decide to kill their victims instead." He boasted, raising his hands in an exaggerated movement. He then leaned behind him and pulls a tiny, walkie talkie sized device out of his back pocket. it is covered in switches and wires, lights illuminating tiny numbers. 

"See this? This is my soul snatching device as I like to call it. Cliche I know, but I forgot the stupid latin term because it's just to long." 

Tyler grunted. As much as this situation sucked, he had to admit he hated latin with all his heart too. There was no need in such obnoxiously long words. 

"Well anyways, if you wear this device it enables your soul snatching abilities. Most people can snatch a soul from around ten to twenty feet. But me? Well, Joshua Dun can snatch a soul from on thousand five hundred feet away. That's why I'm so god damn valuable." He bragged , pointing to himself with a smirk. 

Tyler despised the fact that he was a proud murderer. But, he still had a lot of questions for this guy with the cliche movie plot line. 

"So, you took... my soul..." Tyler whispered furiously, furrowing his eyebrows. He hated this Joshua with all his heart. He took him away from Jenna, and Ryan, he loved both of them. Tyler would do anything to get him back. Anything. 

"Damn right. I'm the only one who could, since you're so damn famous." He bragged once more. Tyler attempted to conceal his furrowing brows. 

"Why me?" 

"Dunno. Someone wanted you and was willing to pay my keeper a lot of money for you." 

Tyler flinched. Why would someone want him? Did it matter who the soul was? Tyler was full of questions that he knew probably wouldn't get answered. he was also pretty sure he was high, but Tyler's never done drugs before. 

"Keeper?" Tyler murmured curiously. He couldn't help it, this was so intriguing. This secret world, these magic powers, and this man. They all intrigued Tyler. Tyler knew that was a terrible thing, but that was for another time. 

"Yeah." Joshua grunted, looking up towards the ceiling of the molded building. Tyler knew they were probably underground, which scared him more. "So thing is, I'm not part of the Animus population. I'm, I'm a soulless body. Which fucking sucks. My keeper Absinthe has my soul. They snagged it from me awhile back, and said they would give it back after I did enough work as an AR for them. But knowing my talent and that everyone wants me, once they free me someone else is just gonna come snatch my soul again. It's an endless loop." Joshua shifts in his seat, growling. "And you know what sucks, corpora don't feel emotions, pain, we don't sleep, we don't have passions or skill, we lack all basic personality except Jackassism." 

Tyler lets out a loud sigh, rolling his eyes. 

"If you're gonna insert that weird terminology, at least explain what the hell it means." Tyler grunts, avoiding eye contact with Joshua once again.

"Oh right. Well Animus means soul in latin, so the Animus population is what we call people who still have their souls. Corpora means body in latin, so thats what we use to call people who don't have a soul. But anyways, I sniped you during your concert and snagged your soul. Left the dead body at the scene though. And no, soul snatching isn't no magic power, its a skill, a talent, I'm not no superman nor will I ever be. I'm not nice." 

Tyler sighed as he slowly started to accept his fate.

Not willingly though. He was forced too by all this nonsense.

Josh started up again 

"So you're a soul right now, and only your captor can see you, which is me. Captors can hand off ownership of a soul, that's how we sell you guys. Soul's have the blue fingertips, that's how AR's know who's a soul and who's not. I can tell you were terrified by your lack of feeling when you touch something. Well, let me tell you this, no, you can't walk through walls yet. The longer you are a soul the more faded you become. Your color begins to fade and your fingertips turn more blue. But the part that sucks the most is that the longer you're out of your body, the more transparent you become. Eventually you will be able to walk through walls, even fall through the floor. You'll be floating, and you can't stop it." 

Joshua gets up from the chair again. 

"The even worse part is that the longer you're out of your body the harder it is to return your soul." 

Tyler gasps. You can return souls, which makes Tyler want to leap with joy. If he can just convince this man-

"That's why I need to get you sold as quick as possible. The minute you're out the door, the minute I get my soul back. Absinthe told me so. And I will stop at Nothing to get my damn soul back." Joshua growled, leaning up against the bars with a snarl. Tyler cowered in the corner, admitting his fate. This was the end of Tyler Robert Joseph. He was just going to float for the rest of eternity. 

And that scared him so bad. 

"Anyways, you're lucky you shut the fuck up while I went on my rant. Do you have any questions, coward?" 

Tyler swallowed the lump in his throat. He was gonna try. 

"C-can you return souls to dead bodies?" Tyler moaned painfully, choking back the tears. Joshua scowled but it quickly turned into a smirk. 

"Nope. have fun dipshit." 

And with that, Joshua left the room and locked the door. 

Tyler was alone. 

And he began screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler tried to sleep but really couldn't.

Not when he had to admit to himself that he was dead. 

Tyler squeezed his eyelids shut as he laid on the metal scrap hanging from the wall, not able to feel the discomfort it most likely cause living people. This thought caused Tyler to whimper. 

Tyler still couldn't grasp that he fucking died. 

but yet he didn't. 

Tyler turns to lay facing up towards the mossy ceiling, water dripping down the corners of the walls. Tyler tried to plan an escape route in his mind, but he didn't dare to go against his captor. Tyler thought that this cell was fucking gross, but he didn't have a choice. 

Tyler didn't ASK to be murdered. 

Tyler lets out a loud grunt as the door creaks open. He continues to look at the ceiling, refusing to acknowledge the other's presence. Tyler let out a loud sigh. 

Tyler knew he should befriend this dude if he was going to at least do something. 

Even if he could never truly live again. 

Maybe he could go back to Jenna. 

This thought made Tyler swallow down tears. He could never go back to having a heart, lungs, and a brain. Things Tyler took for granted. But now that he is literally just fucking light or something (He had no idea WHAT he was made out of.) he never got hungry and couldn't sleep. Lovely. 

"Tyler." The voice broke his trance as Tyler slowly got up to look at Joshua. His bright yellow hair glistened with sweat as he wore a lose black tank top and skinny jeans. He even wore Doc Martens. Tyler loved Doc Martens, but never wore them because he didn't want to be that emo. Jenna always encouraged him to be himself though, and that Doc Martens weren't emo. Tyler wonders if she was right. 

"What were you doing?" Tyler asks, shifting himself of the metal scrap to stand in the middle of the cell. Joshua rolls his eyes and turns around, walking towards the couch. 

"Working out." 

"In skinny jeans?" Tyler questioned, raising his eyebrows. No one worked out in skinny jeans. That wasn't a thing. Tyler also knew you could never exercise in Doc Martens. Guess he did know a little about clothes. Tyler heard Joshua scoff. 

"I changed dumb fuck. Now can you shut the hell up so I can watch the news?" Joshua scowled, clicking on the news. The news station he had on was still talking about Tyler's murder. It seemed to be national news. Tyler gasped as the camera zoomed in on Jenna, who was balling into Ryan's shoulder. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress and her hair was in a messy bun. She wore lots of obvious makeup in an attempt to cover the dark circles under her eyes and the lose of color in her face. She was making herself sick. This worried Tyler, if only he could tell her. 

National Memorial For Musician Tyler Joseph Gathers 700,000 People 

Damn, people really liked him that much. 

Tyler started pacing the room as Joshua clicked to another channel. This news channel was talking about the latest politics, Russia, North Korea, etc. Tyler found it extremely boring, so he squeezed his eyes shut and sat back down on the metal, trying to remember what it was like to be living. Tyler knew he shouldn't dare talk, but he needed to get somewhere with his captor. 

"Why do you have a cage in your room? That's really fucking kinky." Tyler asked sarcastically. Joshua didn't even flinch, didn't even look back from the TV. This made Tyler growl and kick his feet in. 

"Hello?" Tyler pleaded, wondering if Joshua couldn't see him anymore. 

"Can't you see I'm watching the fucking news? What the fuck do you want?" Josh barked, snapping off the Tv and turning to face Tyler. Tyler jumped and cowered backwards, regretting what he did. Tyler knew it was stupid to ask his question again, but he had to know. Why the hell did he have a cage in his bedroom?

Tyler was an idiot. 

"I asked why you have a cage in your room..." Tyler mumbled shuffling his hands. Joshua grunted and turned around to face the TV again. 

"To hold souls before I sell them." Joshua was about to click on the TV again, but of course, Tyler had to screw things up for himself more. 

"It's kinky, do we have a kinky Joshua?" Tyler giggled, suppressing a laughter. Josh jumped up and ran to the cage in an instant, so he was pressing up against the bars. Joshua's hot breath ran along Tyler's neck, and Tyler wished to back up from the bars but he just couldn't. Joshua smirked, but not in a sexy way. He smirked in a way that scared the living shit out of Tyler. A devilish smirk. 

"Even if I wanted to make you my personal fuck buddy I couldn't." Joshua cackled, tilting his head to the side, so his eyes shine. Tyler was fucking terrified, but he still couldn't move. He couldn't breath. Joshua leaned in so their noses were almost touching through the bars. "Wanna know why?" Josh asked seductively. Tyler gulped but couldn't speak. Tyler couldn't do anything because he was frozen with fear. All of a sudden Joshua took that as a yes and ran his hand through the bars. He held his hand up, and struck Tyler across the face. except he didn't. Tyler watched as Joshua's hand went straight through Tyler, causing Tyler to let out a broken screech. Tyler fell to his knees as he watched his glowing blue hands in fear, tears dripping down his nonexistent self. Tyler had never been more terrified in his life. He wasn't even whole. Joshua cackled and walked back over to the couch. He turned on the TV and blasted the volume to cover up Tyler's painful sobs. Tyler didn't stop crying for hours, and Joshua didn't stop laughing. 

\--

It had been days since Tyler was killed, one week to be exact, and Tyler had finally come to terms with being dead, yet not. Tyler decided that if he would go down, he would go down swingin', ya know? So, everyday, Tyler watched Joshua go on with his daily routine, not saying a word, just observing. Learning. On the eighth day of Tyler being confined to a tiny 5 foot by 5 foot square cage, he decided to make his time the least bit enjoyable. 

It was the morning, the clock said 5:59 AM, when Tyler sat down on the metal scrap and stared at the floor. He couldn't help it, this place fucking sucked. At 6, Joshua came jogging down the stairs into the room. He looked at Tyler with a grunt then walked away, out of view. 

"Come downstairs at exactly 6 AM." Tyler muttered, not even looking up. Joshua came back into view, looking shocked and confused that Tyler had spoken, but also at exactly what he had said.   
"Pardon?" Joshua mumbled, staring at Tyler. Tyler still refused to look up. It added to the mystery of the whole thing. 

"Eat breakfast until 6:25 AM. Watch TV until 7 AM. Work out from 7:05 AM to 8:35 AM. Take a shower from 8:40 AM to 9 AM. Get dressed and brush teeth from 9 AM to 9:10 AM. Weapons check from 9:10 AM to 9:30 AM. Check for jobs until 10 AM. Leave the house at 10:10 AM. Get back at 5 PM with takeout from the Chinese place. Same thing every time. White rice and lo mane. Watch TV from 6 PM to 9PM. Work out until 10. Log your work in for the day at 11 PM. Watch TV, specifically the action movies, until 3 AM. Call Absinthe and keep her updated about me at 3:05 AM. Then repeat. And you aren't kidding when things gotta be exact, are you Joshua?" Tyler finished his monologue and looked up at a growling Joshua. Joshua slammed his hands against the bars and looked back at Tyler. 

"Good boys been doing his studying, huh?" Joshua asked, biting his lip. Tyler looked up at Joshua with a smirk.

"Don't call me that Joshua, I'm straight. Unlike you." Tyler cackled, looking back to the floor. Joshua slammed his palm onto the bars again and shot Tyler daggers with an intense glare. Tyler didn't want to admit it, but he fucking loved this. He loved the fact that he could get back at the selfish man who fucked up his whole life and everyone else's that he loved. And you know what, Tyler wouldn't stop until Joshua too- was a helpless soul, begging for mercy. Joshua really brought out the worst in Tyler, but Tyler was okay with that. 

"What makes you think I'm not fucking straight?!" Joshua barked, looking at Tyler. Tyler laughed, refusing to make eye contact. This made Joshua angrier, and Tyler happier. 

"Have you seen yourself? You're the fruitiest most closeted person I've ever met!" Tyler blurts, letting out a little strand of laughter before swallowing it down. Joshua growled. 

"Sorry to break it to ya, Mr. know-it-all, but Corpora don't have sexual orientations." Joshua bit his lip, trying not to hurt Tyler. 

"What, you wanna hurt me? Punch me? Oh wait! You can't!" Tyler laughed, pointing at Joshua and wheezing. Joshua bit his lip so hard it bled, and that made Tyler extremely happy. But Tyler wasn't done yet. 

"What? Does big tough ol' Joshua get biz-zay?" Tyler giggled, covering his mouth with his hands. "I mean, I can see why girls would wanna fuck you but not with that scowl on your face. Is the only thing you'll ever do jerk off? Hm?" Tyler teased, taking way to much pleasure out of degrading the soulless asshole. Joshua gripped the bars of the cell but continued to stay silent. Tyler wanted a reaction, so he continue to press on it. 

"Do you think about me?" Tyler cooed, pressing on the heels of his feet and leaning closer to Joshua. Joshua scowled. 

"You're gonna regret this." Joshua mumbled. This caused Tyler to smirk. He was getting what he wanted. 

"No I won't, you can't even touch me. Have fun tough guy!" Tyler cackled. And with that, Joshua snapped a device with a giant button out of his pocket, pointed it at Tyler, and pressed the button. 

And man, was Tyler an idiot, because he started shrieking in pain. 

And it didn't stop for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I'm really busy I also didn't edit so feel free to point out typos and grammar mistakes. I'll make a chapter 2.5 soon but yeah here ya go!


	3. Chapter 2.5

Tyler fucking hated Joshua with every fiber of his broken body. 

Tyler didn't know what Joshua did to him, but it made his whole body feel like it was on fucking fire. 

Tyler didn't like that. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, Joshua stopped. Tyler fell to his knees and sobbed loudly, frozen in pain. Eventually, he curled up in a ball, his sobs growing silent as he started to feel a little bit of relief. But, not for long. 

"Joshua-" 

"Say a single word again and I will hurt you." Joshua snarled, not even bothering to face Tyler. Tyler needed to ask him, to break him, no one could truly be this heartless, could they?

"Joshua-"

Then the pain began again. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He was glowing blue as he felt himself getting more and more tired, but he just couldn't sleep. Tyler shrieked in pain, his vocal chords burning as well. He watched Joshua, who wasn't even facing him, he was just holding the laser behind his head pointing at Tyler. 

That bastard. 

Tyler didn't stop shrieking for a while, though. Joshua was merciless. 

"You know that damages the souls, Josh." 

Tyler turned his head to the woman's voice. A tall, tan woman walked into the room from the darkness. She had long brown curly hair that she held in a high ponytail. She wore a yellow bandana around her neck, pulled down so her peachy lips and nose were exposed. She had dark brown shining eyes and she wore a brown leather jacket and skinny jeans.Her leather jacket was long and tightly zipped shut. She was beautiful Tyler had to admit, but he was happily taken. Or at least he was. 

The woman looked to be 19, but had to be older. She strutted towards Joshua as her boots clicked. Joshua looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Tyler continued shrieking when finally, Joshua put down the torture device. 

Tyler watched in agony as his body slowly calmed down from its pain high. 

"You know that damages the souls. Do you wanna get payed less for such a valuable soul?" The woman scolded, crossing her arms and raising a brow. Joshua grunts in response and hops up from the couch. 

"He's being a little bitch. I'm teaching him a lesson." Joshua groaned, facing the woman and leaning against the couch. The woman groaned back and rolled her eyes. 

"Stop being a pussy, Josh. Can't you stop being such a sensitive little bitch? Damaging the soul isn't the way to go when your giant ego is hurt." She scolded again, pointing at him aggressively. Josh gritted his teeth and furrowed his brows, obviously holding back. 

Why did this woman have so much power over Joshua? Literally no one could control him. 

Tyler stayed silent and watched the conversation in awe. 

It's like he was invisible. 

"Fine. I'll stop." Joshua muttered, avoiding eye contact with the woman. He was acting like a little toddler.

"Stop acting like a toddler." The woman barked, circling around to the other side of Joshua. Joshua stayed silent and bowed his head in defeat. Damn. Tyler liked this girl. 

Then, she looks directly in the direction of Tyler. Tyler's heart skipped a beat with the glare. she's fucking terrifying. She raised a brow in contemplation as Tyler slowly scooted backwards, hoping to get as far from that maniac as possible. 

She looked back at Joshua. 

"Is he in there? The Joseph boy?" She asked, crossing her arms again. Joshua gave a slight nod and a "Yup." 

The woman pranced over to Tyler's cage, the sound of her boots clicking against the cement floor echoing in the silent room. Except for Tyler's heavy breathing. She stopped at the bars to the cage, looking in. 

Thing is, she wasn't looking in Tyler's direction. Could she not see him? 

Oh right. She couldn't. Only AR's can see the souls they've trapped. 

Just then, the woman grabbed a pair of hipster glasses out of her coat pocket and slipped them on. Right when she put them on, she looked in Tyler's direction. 

Tyler's pain was gone. The only thing he had left was fear. 

Tyler didn't dare breath. 

"Oh wow, cuter than I remember." The woman cackled with a smirk, pressing against the bars. "C'mere." 

Tyler froze. She wanted him? Why? Tyler was terrified and shoved himself into the corner of his cell. 

"I said, COME HERE!" She shrieked, slamming against the bars. Tyler's heart skipped a beat as he ran up towards the bars, a foot away. His eyes were wide as he looked at the psychopath he once thought was a sane woman. The devilish smile painted across her face said otherwise. Tyler already had to deal with one psychopath, now another? His breathing hitched as she extended a hand through the bars, swiping through his nonexistent torso. He gulped down a scream and held his head high, slamming his eyes shut. 

"Wow, you're a true soul all right." She said in awe, bringing her hand back out of the cage. She continues to eye Tyler up and down. "You're also some fucking eye candy." She mumbled seductively. 

"I'm taken." Tyler whispered. The woman looked up, puzzled. 

"What was that, boy?" She snarled, eyebrows going high. 

"I said that I'm spoken for, her name is Jenna." Tyler stated, refusing to give in. The woman stood silent for a minute, then raised a her finger, gesturing a 'No' as she paced in front of the cage. 

"Haha... poor boy. She thinks you're dead! She's moved on. For sure." She giggled, looking at her boots as she clicks them together. Tyler continued to hold his head high, even if he was dying on the inside. 

"How long has it been?" Tyler whispered, trying not to sound defeated. The woman raised her head and looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Oh? About a week and a half." She said, continuing to pace. Tyler stood at the bars silently. He really really wanted to go back to his nice warm corner. Except for the fact that Tyler couldn't feel temperature. So it's just a corner. 

"Well, you seem very very valuable boy. Glad Joshie could catch you successfully. You're a hard one, Mr. Popular." The woman joked, walking away from the cage. Tyler let out a sigh of relief and slumped over, but not leaving the bars. 

First Josh and now Joshie? Oh this is perfect material to piss Joshua the fuck off. 

"Don't worry about Joshie getting butthurt again, by the way. He won't touch you again." She laughed, turning to glare at Joshua. "Will he?" 

Joshua looked up at the woman puzzled, but then groaned and dragged his hands down his face. 

"Yeah..." He forced out in what sounded like a whine, Tyler couldn't help but smirk. 

"Can I ask questions again then." Tyler asked, leaning up against the bars. 

"This isn't 21 questions." Joshua quickly snapped, put the woman put up a hand and Joshua silenced immediately. 

Damn, she's like the jackass tamer. 

"Sure, I bet you're curious." She said gently, seducing Tyler. 

How could she seem so crazy yet so calm and collected at the same time? 

She scared Tyler. 

Bad. 

"What do you mean that thing damages me?" Tyler asked hesitantly, wanting but not really wanting a response. He was nervous for more of the heartbreaking reality that one of his girl friend's fantasy novels fucking came true. 

Jenna loved fantasy novels to the death, she would always read them on the couch next to Tyler while he softly played his ukulele. Eventually, she would fall asleep and Tyler would cradle her. God, he missed her beautiful blonde hair and how she always smelled of lemons. 

"Well-" Her voice knocked Tyler back into reality, away from the place he wanted to be. Away from her. Tyler shook his head and stared at the woman attentively. 

"You're soul is basically a lifeline that we sell so people can live off your lifeline. That device-" She pointed to the device in Joshua's hand. "That device sucks your lifeline out, that's why it hurts so fucking bad. It's killing your soul." 

Tyler was dumbfounded. You can kill a fucking soul? Wasn't he already dead? The woman glared at Joshua who looked at her wide eyed.

"That's why it lowers your price. So Joshua will not be continuing using that device." She scolded, and again Joshua gritted his teeth and held back every insult he could think of. 

"Oh." Is all that Tyler could force out. She looked up at him with a gentle gaze, reminding Tyler of Jenna. Except for the fact that Jenna had prettier eyes, her eyes were ocean blue. 

"Any more questions?" She asked impatiently. Tyler thought for a second. 

"Why do you need those glasses?" Tyler asked. The woman glared annoyed. 

"Josh didn't tell you?" She groaned, slumping over. Tyler shrugged. 

"Nope." He mumbled, winking at Joshua. Joshua grunted aggressively. 

"I did, he's just being a little bitch." Joshua groaned, biting his nail and looking away. Tyler smirked as the woman sighed. 

"Well, only AR's can see the soul's they have trapped. So, because I didn't trap you, I can't see you. Or hear you. But I designed these glasses, they allow me to see you with a special type of glass that reflects light. Because technically souls are just light. So yeah, if I press the button on the side boom. I can see every soul!" She boasts, gesturing around. Tyler watched, trying to seem like he wasn't that scared, but truly he was dying on the inside. 

"Then how do you hear me?" Tyler asked, still a little confused. This whole thing doesn't have any science to it at all which annoyed Tyler. Science is important in understanding how the world fucking works, and this is straight out of a young adult novel. 

"It's just an added package I guess, I never really thought about it." She mumbled, turning around. Joshua grunted as she started walking out of view. Tyler sat back down on his metal scrap and looked up at the moldy gross ceiling he called home. 

"...When will we sell him?" Tyler heard Joshua whisper. Tyler let out a long sigh and imagined Jenna's amazing cooking. God, he wished to be home. Every day. 

"Give it another week or so. Take him out, get him used to it." He heard the woman lecture. 

"But-" 

"No buts, no uts, no coconuts. Do as I say, you know what'll happen." The woman cut Joshua off, and the door squeaked open. 

"When?" Joshua asked in a hushed tone as the door finished squeaking open. 

"Now." She stated in the flattest tone. Joshua groaned. 

Even though they were out of Tyler's view, he knew exactly what was happening. 

Joshua was being a whining little bitch. 

"Who do you want me to catch?" Joshua forced out. 

"I don't care. Just some spare souls." 

And with that, the door slammed shut. 

\---

Tyler watched Joshua load up his gun, checking it and cocking it. He grabbed his shirt and started changing right in front of Tyler. He slipped off his tank top, revealing a swimmers body. He had smooth skin and giant abs. Not to mention that V-line. The sight made Tyler blush, backing away. 

Tyler was straight. Why was he blushing?

He was probably just jealous. That's what Tyler told himself. 

Joshua picked up a shirt as a brown, beaded necklace rubbed against his chest. Why was he wearing that long necklace, especially when it was laced with beads? There were carvings on the beads, but Tyler couldn't reas them since they were so far away. Joshua slipped on a black T-shirt, then his leather jacket. He slipped on a bandana, covering his mouth and nose then yanking it down with a grunt. He slipped the hood over his head then turned to face his guns, his back to Tyler. 

"Stop gawking." Joshua mumbled, shuffling through his weaponry. Tyler's heart jumped as he pressed against the wall. 

"I'm not-" 

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." Joshua growled, clicking his revolver into his pocket. He turned back to Tyler. "Ready to go soul hunting?" Joshua asked, walking toward the cage with a key dangling from his hand. Joshua looked at Tyler as he extended his hand toward the cage. He raised his eyebrow. 

"I said are you ready?" He snarled. 

"For what?" Tyler asked innocently, gulping down the lump of fear growing in his throat. Tyler knew he had to be stronger than Joshua, so that he might be able to get out of this hellhole. But that was hard when he could do things to him he didn't even know were possible until like, yesterday. 

"To go catch some souls." Joshua groaned, holding onto the bars. 

"Kill people?-" Tyler hesitated. Tyler could never kill anyone. ever. 

Murder is the worst thing you could ever do. 

But apparently not to Joshua. 

Joshua rolled his eyes and unlocked the cage, squeaking open the door. The hinges were rusted so they screamed as Joshua stood in front of Tyler. 

"Oh calm down. Don't be a pussy." Joshua mumbled, walking toward Tyler. Tyler scurried to the back of the cage, pressing against the wall. 

"Leave me here." He squealed as Joshua came closer. 

"Trust me, I would. But I don't have a choice." 

"Why?" 

"Stop being a coward and get your ass over here." 

Tyler gulped and violently shook his head no. 

"I'll warn everyone! I'll scream!" Tyler shrieked, pressing up against the wall as Joshua pinned him against the wall. 

"They can't hear or see you, remember? Stop being a dumbshit." He groaned. 

Right. Tyler would have to get used to the fact that the only person he will ever be able to talk to is Joshua. Why was he getting so unlucky? 

Just then Joshua squeezed something around his wrist, a thin bracelet. Tyler yelped and looked down at the new gadget. 

"How did you-" 

"It sticks to souls, even if I can't touch you. Now C'mon, I got work to do." 

"You're gonna look like a psycho when you talk to me." Tyler stated, slowly and hesitantly following him out of the cage. Joshua looked back at him with an annoyed sigh. 

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked, strutting toward the door. Tyler stayed behind, but the was suddenly yanked toward Joshua by nothing. Tyler shrieked as Joshua laughed, almost wheezing. 

What an asshole. 

"The bracelet makes sure you stay within 5 feet of me at all times, thats how I make sure you fucking stay." Joshua laughed, pointing in Tyler's face as he stared down at the bracelet on his wrist, gripping it as it began to shine blue like the rest of his hand. Joshua clicked his gun to get Tyler's attention again, his bright yellow hair falling onto his forehead as he yanked the bandana onto his face. He slipped the gun into his pocket and pulled his jacket over it, making it invisible. 

"What did you mean, I asked you a question." Joshua said assertively, leading Tyler up the steps as his breathing steadied. 

"You're gonna look like you're talking to no one when you talk to me." Tyler forced out, looking back up at Joshua who rolled his eyes and opened the metal door. Bright sun light blinded Tyler as his ears began to ring. He threw his hands up to block his eyes from the blinding light that he wished for this whole week. Finally they stepped out and Joshua strode toward the street. 

"Joshua?"

"I'm not talking to you." He responded, walking forwards refusing to acknowledge Tyler. 

"Who was that woman?" Tyler said, following Joshua down the alleyway from the door. Tyler loved being outside. He took a deep breath of the fresh air as the sunlight beat down on him. Tyler wished to feel its warmth, but he didn't want to jinx his luck. He had his chance outside, and he wasn't gonna ruin it. Joshua didn't respond as Tyler followed him out of the alleyway onto the street. Tyler watched all the people passing by unknowing of the brutal market holding Tyler captive. The storefronts and busy people happily going on with their day, the children running around playing, the smiling couples, they all made Tyler jealous. He wanted it back. Dammit, he would kill for it back. 

"Joshua?" Tyler scolded impatiently. No response. 

"Joshua." Tyler said loudly, clearing his throat. 

"What." Joshua grunted through gritted teeth. Tyler caught up with Joshua, standing right next to him trying to catch his eye contact. Joshua just continued looking forward and refused to acknowledge him, though. 

"Who was that woman?" Tyler asked again, annoyed. Joshua sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. 

"Last question." He groaned. 

"Fine." Tyler snapped back. 

"Absinthe." 

"Your boss?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 3

TW: Gore and death.

Tyler reluctantly followed Josh down the winding alleyways, taking in the fresh air while it lasted. Tyler had no idea how he, a lousy spirit could enjoy fresh air but, he loved it while it lasted. 

Joshua didn't say a word to Tyler, he ignored his presence. Little did he know Tyler was learning. 

He wasn't learning about the whole AR world to get used to it, no. He was learning it to escape. Joshua was too stupid and stuck up to understand that. 

Joshua pranced through the alleyways, comfortably dominating the place. He belonged there. In the shadows. 

"Joshua, we have been walking around for an hour, what are you going to do?" Tyler suddenly asked, breaking the silence. As much as he hated Joshua, the silence was too much to bear and he had to talk to someone. 

"Shhhh, I'm close," Joshua responded, pushing Tyler back away from the corner of the alley with his hand. Joshua peered around the corner, stealthily stalking his prey. 

Tyler couldn't suppress his giggles. 

"That's what she said." Tyler responded, letting his giggling run wild. Joshua slowly cranked his head backward and glared at Tyler silently, shooting daggers. 

The darkness in his eyes stopped Tyler from laughing almost immediately. Joshua peered back around the corner, slowly reaching for his pistol. Tyler skipped around so he could stand in the alleyway, looking at what Joshua was stalking clearly. 

Tyler forgot no one could see him but jackass Joshua. 

This thought made Tyler growl. 

Joshua was stalking a boy, about 13, running through the alleyways hanging up clothing. his clothes were dirty and ragged, but still he was happy. His auburn hair blew in the slight breeze, as he softly hummed. 

"I stalk the poorest part of the city because they won't be missed." Joshua interrupted. 

Tyler reeled back and spat at Joshua.   
"You Bastard! You're gonna kill a child? How could you!" Tyler snarled, glaring at Joshua as he stared stolidly back. Tyler couldn't believe anyone could ever be so cold-hearted, and Joshua just continued to surprise him more and more with his brutality. 

"And everyone is always missed! He has a family! Money does NOT matter in this situation!" Tyler barked again. 

"Get used to it. Most souls are children. They have a longer life expectancy as a soul." Joshua responded, silently pulling out his gun. 

Tyler couldn't believe a second ago he was making that's what she said jokes, and now Joshua was going to kill a fucking kid. 

And for what? The BLACK MARKET?

Joshua slipped the suppressor onto his pistol swiftly, turning around the corner again. 

Tyler was standing right in the alleyway, 20 feet away from the kid. He was amazing, bright and adorable, and soon-

soon he would be decaying. 

Tyler had to do something.

"I've been watching this boy for a while. He's home alone right now, so no one will notice he's gone until later. His name is Chase, he takes care of his two little sisters. Single working mother." 

"You make him sound human! How could you!" Tyler yelped. He couldn't hold it anymore, tears streamed down his face. "I will do fucking anything if you don't kill that kid. I would stop talking forever. Please." Tyler begged, dropping to his knees. Joshua glared at him while Tyler sobbed, saying nothing. Judging him. Tyler was willing to be fucking tortured, as long as little Chase got to live. Finally, Joshua cleared his throat. 

"What stops me from killing him once you're gone?" Joshua asked, raising a brow. Tyler's heart skipped a beat. He was getting somewhere. 

"Gone?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow. When was Tyler going to be gone? Joshua was the only one who could see Tyler. 

"Yeah, when you get sold to the buyer. What, you think I'm gonna deal with you forever? Fuck no, you're an annoying piece of shit who cries like a baby." Joshua grunted, kicking a rock quietly. 

Tyler fucking hated Joshua with every being in his body. 

He wouldn't mind killing him. 

He deserved to die more than Chase ever would. 

If only he could hold a fucking gun

If only he could hold anything. 

"Please," Tyler begged, putting his hands together, pleading. He was shaking and sobbing while Joshua continued to watch stolidly, glaring down at him. What a heartless bastard. 

Tyler didn't even dare look. But he begged and didn't hear a sound in response. 

Tyler hung his head as his tears plopped down onto the concrete. tyler stopped sobbing for a couple of seconds to hear Chase's light humming. 

Dammit, he was only a kid. 

Tyler looked up at Joshua who continued to glare down at him. Josh kept the gaze while he lifted up his hand swiftly. 

Before Tyler knew what was happening,

Joshua raised his hand and pulled the trigger.

Tyler heard a yelp and a lightweight hit the ground. Tyler shrieked and ran towards the body, falling in on himself when he reached the boy. 

"Awe, yeah! Headshot!" Joshua boasted, putting his gun away. 

Tyler fell to his knees and attempted to scoop up the body, but with no avail. his tears hit the boys face. 

He didn't look peaceful at all. His wide eyes stared fearfully up towards the sky as blood dripped from his forehead and seeped into his slightly open mouth. Tyler's sobs pierced the air. 

But only he and Joshua could hear them. 

And Joshua would never care. 

But, Tyler tried anyways. There had to be a way to get through to someone, even if it was just a slight echo. 

"HELP!!! ANYBODY PLEASE THIS BOY IS DYING!!!" Tyler shrieked, trying to touch him. Every time his hands went straight through Chase and slammed on the concrete. 

But that didn't stop Tyler from trying. 

Tyler tried to hit him over and over, shouting- shrieking his name. 

But nothing happened. 

Because he died instantly. 

And Tyler knew that.

But he didn't want to admit that. 

Tyler turned his head, tears staining his cheeks to stare down Joshua. 

Joshua was laughing.

Tyler jumped up, fists raised, flying towards Joshua. But he just went through him. Tyler slumped to his knees as Joshua picked up the body, shoving it into a duffel bag and walking towards Tyler. 

"Another thing about kids- easier to transport." Joshua snickered, walking past Tyler. Tyler watched him in disbelief, waiting to be dragged along by the bracelet. 

"Hello? Can you help me, sir? I can't find my mother." a voice echoed, innocent and scared through the alleyways. Tyler ignored it. No one could see him. 

Right?

Tyler continued sobbing into his hands as Joshua watched him, but Tyler didn't know that. 

"Sir, are you okay? Is everything alright?" The child's voice rang again. Tyler ignored it. He looked to the side and saw a boy, sitting next to him- Chase. 

With blue glowing fingers. 

Tyler raised an eyebrow as Chase starred him down. 

"C-chase?-" Tyler whimpered, reaching out to him. Chase shivered at the name. 

"How do you know my name?" Chase asked worriedly. Tyler scooted toward him and reached out his hand, reaching for Chase's shoulder. 

"I- Chase... I'm sorry," Tyler mumbled, stopping the flow of tears and finally touching Chase's shoulder. 

Tyler couldn't believe it. He was touching someone and not going straight through them like a ghost. Tyler gasped. 

"Sorry for what? Just lead me to my mother." Chase says, glaring down at Tyler. Tyler froze. Damn, he was sassy. 

"I can't," Tyler responded, sniffling. He was done crying. He wouldn't cry anymore. 

He wasn't weak. 

"Why? She works at the diner right around the street. I need to talk to her, I think I'm sick." He responded, getting up. Tyler stood up too, looking back at Joshua who rolled his eyes. 

"Explain to him," Joshua scowled, turning to walk. Tyler would get dragged along any time now, so he gently put his hand on Chase's shoulder, leading him to walk with him and Joshua. 

"Chase, walk with me. Let me explain." Tyler said soothingly, trying to prepare the poor boy for what was to come. Chase walked reluctantly, looking up.

"Sir," 

"Tyler. call me Tyler." 

"Tyler, I think I'm sick." The boy looked down at his fingers which were glowing a dull blue. 

"My fingers, I think they are frostbitten." Chase mumbles, examining his fingers. Tyler sighed. He knew Joshua was trying to hurt him by making him explain. He hated Joshua, but he would help this boy even if it killed him. 

But he was already dead. 

"You aren't sick," Tyler started. Chase looked up at him with eyes full of curiosity. 

Sassy, but smart. 

An amazing young man.

"How do you know?" Chase interrupted. Tyler let out a sigh again. 

Joshua stayed silent as he walked, duffel bag draped over his shoulder. Tyler took his hand out of his pocket and showed his glowing hand to Chase who gasped. 

"Chase..." 

"Yeah?" 

"We're dead." 

Chase looked at Tyler and grunted, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms and shoved Tyler's hand off his shoulder. 

"Yeah right. Nice try. What's actually going on?" Chase cackled, looking around. They were stepping out of the alleyway and onto the street. 

"I mean, we are dead. Did you know souls drift after they die?" Tyler asked. Chase glared at him. 

"I don't believe you, so stop." 

Tyler and Chase walked past groups of people, swerving out of their way. It was purely habit since they were used to being alive and an actual physical being and not light. So Tyler decided to show Chase. 

Tyler extended his hand and touched one of the passer-by's. Except for the fact he didn't touch him. He went straight through him. Next, Tyler ran up behind another passerby and screamed in their ear. 

No response. 

Tyler coughed and looked back at Chase, who was wide-eyed and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. And then someone walked through him. He had a similar reaction to Tyler,

shrieking. 

Tyler ran over to Chase and guided him to keep walking as they swerved through the sidewalks. Chase shrieked and screamed, yanking at his hair as he ducked his head. All Tyler could do was rub his back and wait for him to calm down. By the time he calmed down, they were in the cell again. 

Tyler scowled at the fact that Joshua put the both of them in one cell, but Chase just sat down on the metal scrap and covered his head with his hands. 

"No no no no no no," Chase muttered over and over. Tyler softly walked over and sat next to him, gently setting his hand on his back. 

"Chase," 

"I had to go pick my sisters up from school, My mom's working she won't know where I am," Chase whimpered clutching his head harder. 

"Chase," 

"My sister's, Sally and Catherine, oh my god they'll be so scared and they won't have a ride, and when my mom comes home to nobody oh my god she'll call the police." 

"Chase, please listen to me." 

Chase jumped up and spat at Tyler. 

"What?" He yelled, gritting his teeth as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. Tyler looked at him, eyes full of sympathy. 

As much as Tyler wanted to ignore it, this was his fault. He could have done more, 

but he didn't. 

"You're dead."

"I heard you the first time!" Chase spat back, looking away from Tyler. he sighed again. 

"Chase, you're just light. And you will be like that forever, they are going to sell you-" 

"Who." Chase blurted. Tyler jumped. 

"Who what?" Tyler asked, tilting his head. Chase rubbed his face with his hand, smearing the tears. 

"Who killed me. How did I die." Chase growled. Tyler knew that it would fuel the deepest of rage in Chase, but he deserved to know. He needed Chase's help to get out anyways. Tyler looked over at Joshua, who was eating pizza and watching the news. He was still in the clothes he murdered Chase in, a little bit of blood on his back from the blood-soaked duffel bag with a body in it. The duffel bag was thrown into the kitchen. Tyler guessed it was starting to smell, but he couldn't smell. 

Good. Joshua deserved the worst of everything. 

Tyler looked at Chase than back at Joshua. 

"He did. He murdered you and I tried to stop him-" 

"Why?" 

"He's a heartless bastard. He doesn't have a soul." Tyler responded, staring into space. Chase coughed. 

"Is he mental?" 

Tyler looked back at Chase and giggled. 

"Everyone thinks that, but no. He literally doesn't have a soul." 

And so Tyler continued to explain everything to Chase, this crazy world and everything it contained. But mostly, the saddest part. Tyler knew a kid should never have to endure this torture, and yet here was Chase, courageous enough to brave it out. 

Tyler admired Chase for that. 

Chase whimpered "Tyler why me?-" 

Tyler shook his head. 

"I dunno man, I don't know why me either. But here we are, so let's make the best of it." Tyler responded, looking back up to Joshua who wasn't listening. Mindlessly watching the TV and eating pizza, he probably forgot he even had prisoners they were talking so quietly. 

"How?" Chase asked, lifting his head. Tyler took a deep breath. 

"We shouldn't have to be some bastards life source. Let's kill Joshua, get out of here, and at least be free." Tyler growled, clenching his fists. He really wanted to kill Joshua. And Tyler's never wanted to kill anybody before. 

"Can we go back to our bodies? If Joshua can, why can't we?" Chase asked hopefully, even though he knew the answer. Tyler closed his eyes and drifted to a dream. 

You could watch over Jenna once you're free.

Tyler sighed and opened his eyes again, turning to face Chase. He was a handsome sweet young man, who doesn't get to live in the future. To meet an amazing girl like Tyler was able too. This boy would never have his first job, have kids, anything he had the right to because of Joshua. Tyler scowled at the thought. 

"Joshua said it wasn't possible since our bodies are dead. His isn't, it's trapped somewhere. I say we find his soul and torture it- then that'll get him back." 

"How?" 

"The only thing he cares about is his soul." Tyler snarled, getting up and pacing. Chase watched him. 

"But is it his soul's fault? Maybe his soul is a good person." Chase pleaded, threading his fingers through his hair. Tyler looked back at Chase and gritted his teeth. 

"That's nowhere close to possible, no one could be this much of an asshole and have at least a decent soul. I say kill it." 

"It?" 

Tyler bit his lip. "Yes, it." Tyler turned his back to Chase, watching Joshua and getting more angry by the second. There he is, living carelessly and free while he murders kids. "It doesn't deserve to even be called human." 

"We aren't human either," Chase responded, scratching the wall. Tyler reeled back and pointed at Chase in the most intimidating way. 

"Yes, we are! We are victims! We are more human than," Tyler turned and pointed at Joshua. "Than that!" Tyler screamed. The TV flicked off and Joshua grunted as he got up. Tyler stood his ground and he growled and walked over to the cage, facing Tyler. 

Tyler didn't need him to explain anything. The look in Joshua's eyes told both him and Chase to run. But Tyler was done running. He stood his ground as Joshua tilted his head. 

Chase cowered in the corner, curling in on himself and grasping his hair. He was just a kid. It was Tyler's job to protect him. 

"Can Y'all uh, SHUT THE FUCK UP." Joshua spat in Tyler's face, getting droplets of spit on the floor. They would have hit Tyler's face but uh-

he's made of light. 

"Nope," Tyler responded stolidly, starring Joshua in the eyes. Joshua gritted his teeth at the challenge. 

"You were so much nicer at first why are you all of a sudden a raging dick." Tyler continued, crossing his arms. 

"Because I met you and you're a god awful whiny little bitch." 

"Awwww, come on Joshie I'm not that bad-" Tyler started. Before Tyler could finish, Joshua had pulled that dreaded torture device out of his pocket. Tyler clicked his tongue. 

"Didn't master say not to use that Joshie?" Tyler teased. Joshua gritted his teeth as his finger hovered over the button. 

"Don't call me that." Joshua barked, shoving the device in his back pocket. Tyler smirked, he had won. 

"Would you rather I call you daddy?" Tyler asked, getting closer to Joshua. Joshua snarled, showing his teeth. 

"Why is everything sexual to you?" Joshua asked through closed teeth. Tyler cackled. 

"Why not?" Tyler giggled, looking up at the ceiling. Chase walked over to Tyler and stood beside him, looking up to him. Tyler looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. 

Chase gulped. "Someone's outside the window."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter update took so long! I have been busy painting away!


	5. Chapter 4

Tyler peaked up to the small window overhanging their cell. Joshua obviously lived in a basement, for the lack of windows except against the ceiling. The window was against the ground outside, making for cramped and little to no light. Joshua grunted when he saw a hooded figure crouching to look into the window, on their hands and knees. Tyler couldn't see his face, but Joshua swiped out his pistol from his back pocket and clipped on the silencer. Tyler glanced back at Joshua and raised his eyebrows. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

"why?" Joshua asked, pointing the gun. Tyler sighed. 

"Because you don't know who that is and it could go very very wrong if you shoot him through a window. You don't know who's outside and could watch him go down." Tyler scolded. Chase glanced up and nodded at Tyler in approval. Tyler wouldn't admit it, but he liked having someone here to gang up on Joshua with him. He hated himself for the thought but he wasn't alone anymore. 

Tyler grinned and suppressed a chuckle as Joshua lowered his gun. Joshua scowled in response, shrugging. 

"What do you suggest then, smart-ass?" Joshua asked. Tyler knew he was admitting defeat. While he might be brute and strong and have some cool technology, Tyler had something he didn't. Brains. Chase copied Tyler, crossing his arms and putting all his weight on a tapping foot. Joshua looked at them impatiently, raising an eyebrow. 

"Chase, watch the guy in the window," Tyler said, swiping his hand in a gesture for Chase to leave. Chase looked up in a silent nod then walked back to the window. Tyler cleared his throat. 

"Well, Joshua, I suggest that we invite him in, meet him, then kill him, so we can properly dispose of the body. I suggest slicing his throat, it's quieter and he has no chance of surviving. Though it will make a mess." Tyler said, giving Joshua the devils smile. Joshua jumped at the sudden turn in personality, eyes going wide. Tyler could feel that Chase was shooting him daggers behind him, but he needed him to fucking wait. 

Tyler wasn't just a stupid singer. No, when he was young he preferred acting. Tyler knew what he was doing. He was going to get him and Chase the fuck out of this slavery. 

"Well, I mean yeah-" Joshua responded, scratching the back of his head. Joshua shrugged and unlocked the cell, clipping on the bracelet while Tyler extended his wrist as in saying, I'm submitting. 

But in truth, Tyler was nowhere close to submitting. He would never submit. Joshua was his enemy, and he would make sure to kill him. Tyler stepped out of the cage as Joshua grabbed another bracelet off the counter. Chase cowered in the corner, holding his wrist in defense. Tyler extended his hand and Chase eased up a little bit. 

"It's okay, Chase. Trust me." Tyler mumbled, looking to the floor. Chase slowly sat up from the corner and extended his wrist toward Joshua while Tyler watched the window. The man hadn't moved, not one bit. He knew that from the mysterious man's angle, he couldn't see Joshua. He knew he couldn't see him and Chase either. So what was he watching? Tyler let out a sigh and stood behind Joshua as he pulled Chase out of the cell, placing him right next to Tyler. Joshua frowned and walked around the cage, pulling out a wall from the wall, and Tyler gasped. Joshua quickly and efficiently covered the cell making it look like a fucking supply closet. 

I guess he isn't a total hermit after all. He has a plan B for guests. Tyler thought, watching with a raised brow. Joshua looked back at Tyler and Chase with a huff, then glared. 

"Don't say a word, you got it?" Joshua scolded. Chase giggled, immediately coughing it up when Joshua shot daggers. Chase cleared his throat, raising his hand. 

"Yes?" Joshua asked impatiently, walking toward the door. 

"Only you can see and hear us." Chase giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. Tyler smiled, rolling his eyes playfully as he kept his arms crossed. Joshua stopped dead in his tracks and looked at them before shrugging and turning towards the door. 

"Oh, yeah. Don't distract me then. Only speak if you see something I need to know." Joshua bellowed, slamming open the door and prancing out. 

And then Tyler and Chase stood alone. 

"Why did you suggest to kill that man? Are you a killer too?" Chase asked sternly, backing away from Tyler. Tyler looked at him wide-eyed while the words sunk in and then ran over to him. 

"What? No! Not at all! I'm getting us out of here, Chase. I have a plan." Tyler pleaded, roughly grabbing Chase's shoulder's and shaking him. 

That's right, shaking him because he could finally touch another living thing. Well, not anymore but you get the point. 

"Oh yeah? What plan could you possibly have?" Chase asked, glaring. Tyler opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door squeaking. 

"So you're with the FBI huh?" Joshua asked, offering the man a seat. The man had his hood off to reveal brown hair that went up, like a cliff. He had a large forehead and glossy brown eyes. And yet, he still managed to be intimidating. 

"Yup," He said stolidly. Both the men sat down, looking at each other. 

"Well, Mr. Urie, may I ask why you were looking through my window?-" Joshua asked nervously, raising an eyebrow. Chase coughed and Tyler diverted his eyes from the two living men to Chase. 

Chase and Tyler eyes the duffel bag in the corner. while the blood and stench were gone, the body and guns were not. Tyler gulped. While he wanted Joshua to get arrested, no one would believe him when he said he trapped souls and Tyler and Chase would be trapped forever. Tyler and Chase darted over to the bag, noticing that Joshua flinched slightly when they went by. But, Officer Urie didn't seem to notice. 

"Well, Mr. Dun, a little boy recently went missing." 

"Oh?" Joshua fibbed, trying to stall. Tyler and Chase desperately grabbed and yanked at the duffel bag, but their hands just went straight through it, glowing blue. Tyler and Chase yelped as they tried more and more. 

"Yeah, his name was Chase Gallagher." The officer said, leaning toward Joshua. Tyler had to give it to him, Joshua was a great actor. He didn't even flinch. Didn't even sweat. Joshua kept eye contact while Chase froze at the name. 

"That's me," Chase mumbled, a silent tear falling down his cheek. Tyler rubbed his back, trying to calm him down so they could figure the situation out before they're fucking trapped. 

"How does that have to do with you looking through my window?" Joshua asked sternly, getting upset. The officer sighed and rubbed his forehead, the bags under his eyes revealing a darker tone when he looked down. 

"We were just following some tracks of blood," The officer started before Joshua interrupted him. 

"You were looking through my window," 

"I know." 

"That's invading my privacy." Joshua finished, slamming his hand down on the coffee table. The officer jumped looking at Joshua wide-eyed, sitting back. Tyler and Chase jumped too. 

"Joshua you're making yourself look suspicious!" Tyler shrieked. When Joshua heard him he tensed up, but then eased down and sighed. 

"I'm sorry, I just thought you were my stalker ex." Joshua fibbed, rubbing his temples. Urie eased too, looking with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah," Joshua startled, while Tyler and Chase reached for the bag. But this time, Tyler fucking touched it. gripping the fabric, Tyler looked back at Joshua who didn't even look different. 

Did he do this? 

Chase grabbed it too, lifting it not even a centimeter off the floor as they slid it silently and slowing, drawing no attention to the back door. 

"I was dating this guy named Pete. He like, hasn't taken no for an answer. He fucking cheated on me and so I left but he's been stalking me ever since. You scared the living shit out of me, man. I was about to call the police but I decided to check it out myself." Joshua groaned, leaning back. Tyler starred at the man, as he and Chase reached the back door. He looked at the padlock and groaned. 

"I dunno the code," Tyler yelled, hoping Joshua would hear him. Joshua watched as the officer flinched, taking in that Joshua was gay. Tyler knew it. His gaydar was level 9000. Tyler grinned. He wasn't gonna let this one go. Never. 

Joshua stood up, dusting off his sweatshirt. 

"Yeah. He was really bothersome. He wrote the numbers 5691 on the side of my house, I don't even know what they mean." Joshua sighed, walking into the kitchen. 

"Would you like some coffee?" Joshua asked, picking off the coffee mug. Tyler had to give it to him, he was great at acting like he was alone. He didn't even glance in their direction. It made him wonder if he was used to this. Used to talking to cops, and pretending like he had dead souls stalking through his house. Urie got up and stood, watching Joshua. Tyler and Chase had to hurry before the officer saw a moving duffel bag by the back door. 

"5691! That's the code!" Chase shrieked, running over and softly pressing it in. the door beeped, shining a green light as Tyler and Chase opened it swiftly and sprinted out, taking the duffel bag flying with them. It probably looked insane to people, a flying duffel bag. They could see the bag but not them. 

Wow, they must really think they're on drugs if they see this. Tyler thought, darting through the plains. Joshua not surprisingly lived right next to a forest, on the very edge of the city, but not rural. Tyler and Chase didn't bother to dodge rocks since they couldn't hit them right? 

And then Chase hit a rock and fell right on top of himself, screeching as the duffel bag hit with a thump. 

"Chase, hurry up!" Tyler yelped, continuing to run. Chase groaned and slowly got up, rubbing his nose. 

"Sorry, but do you know how weird it is to be hiding your own body?" Chase yelled, clenching his fists. 

Right. Tyler should have thought about that. Tyler stopped dead in his tracks and walked back toward Chase, dropping the duffel bag in the long grass. Tyler kneeled down to face Chase, gently setting his hand on Chase's cheek. 

"We will make him pay for what he did to you." Tyler said, determined to do everything in his power to help the boy.

and he was going too. He wouldn't let their killer get off at all. No buts. He will make Joshua suffer.

Chase sighed and got up, reaching for the duffel bag. Tyler grabbed one side while Chase grabbed the other and together, they darted for the forest. 

\--

Joshua was making himself some coffee when all of a sudden the back door flew open, letting in the spring breeze. Joshua's blood ran from his face as he watched the cop dart toward the door, but Joshua beat him to closing it. 

"I'm so sorry, broken lock-" Joshua mumbled, going back to the coffee. His back was facing the officer as he heard the officer reach for his gun and inspect the door. Joshua looked down at the knife in his belt loop. Knife versus gun, would it work out for him? Joshua gritted his teeth, breathing and getting ready to attack at any minute. 

"It doesn't look that broken," Urie started, fiddling with the door. Joshua hadn't closed the door all the way and he knew that, he thought it would make it look more broken. 

Damn, this guy was to smart for his own good. How long had he been on to me? Joshua thought, mixing some sugar into his coffee. 

"Well, it is, and it scares me half to death almost every night," Joshua said stolidly, trying to act natural. Joshua wasn't scared, but he was angry the douchebag caught onto him. 

Urie swung open the door, the breeze flowing inside again. Joshua turned to see what Urie was getting a glimpse of. God, he hoped they had finished up. 

But, when Joshua looked behind him, he saw Chase and Tyler chucking the duffel bag into the forest, making the bag fly high as they threw it to get some length on the throw. Joshua could see Chase and Tyler, but he knew that Urie couldn't. 

All Urie saw was a duffel bag fucking flying in mid-air. Maybe he thought that someone threw it from behind the field, but by the time Joshua had drawn his dagger Urie had already pulled a gun and pointing it directly between Joshua's eyes. Joshua put his hands up, the dagger in one of his hands shining under the kitchen light. Urie eyed him, not even flinching. 

"Freeze!" He yelled, tensing up. Joshua raised his hands higher, feigning submission while he planned out his attack. 

"Listen, I can explain-" 

Officer Urie growled, "Anything you say can and will be used against you!" 

Joshua decided to pretend like he didn't see the flying duffel bag too. Joshua knew the knife gave it away but, it was worth trying before he was forced to kill the dude. 

Joshua never wanted police blood on his trail. It's to much work.

"I don't understand why you have your gun pointed at me," Joshua lied, looking down at his boots. 

"I don't understand why you pulled a knife on an FBI agent." 

"You pulled your gun first, dude." 

"This is no 'dude' situation, Mr. Dun. You are under arrest." Urie barked, strengthening his grip. 

Joshua chuckled. "Nah," 

Urie titled his head and slacked on his gun. 

"What?" Urie asked. 

Bingo.

And then the coffee maker rang, beeping echoing through the kitchen, startling both men as the launched at each other. 

And then a gunshot rang out.


	6. Chapter 5

TW: Gore and Death

Tyler and Chase jumped when a gunshot rang from inside the apartment. 

No silencer. 

Not Joshua. 

Tyler and Chase exchanged frantic glances before running back to the house. 

No Joshua, no freedom. 

Tyler and Chase sprinted through the fields of long grass back to the open back door, breathing heavily even though they weren't tired. 

They couldn't get tired.

When Tyler and Chase reached the door, Tyler reached for the door handle, yanking it down to slam it open. 

But his hand went straight through it. 

Tyler shrieked, jumping back while Chase slipped through the open door. Tyler followed, to the scene.

Blood was splattered across the wall, dripping from the ceilings and leaking through the cracks of the door. Chase squealed and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. chunks flopped down from the splatters, making Tyler nauseous. The sight made Tyler want to throw up, but he couldn't. He couldn't fucking eat. 

So, Tyler started retching dry air and coughing. 

Joshua blinked at Tyler as he slowly lowered his hands. 

The officer dropped to his knees, revealing a brown-haired woman with a brown leather jacket extending a gun-

directly where the officers head would be. 

Absinthe. 

Joshua looked over at her as she tucked away her gun and wiped the drop of blood off her cheek. Tyler watched the officer, a kind man, who lied dead on the floor. Blood oozed from the circle in his forehead, ripped skin and guts exploded all over his face. 

Tyler assumed the smell would have been awful, but the woman gracefully stepped over the body in her cargo boots (Doc Martens, which Tyler admired) and starred at Joshua disapprovingly. Joshua gulped. 

"Want to explain to me why a cop was on your tail?" Absinthe scolded, crossing her arms. She seemed completely unphased as her flowing brown hair hit her waist. If she wasn't so god damn evil, she would be gorgeous. 

Just like Jenna. 

Joshua sighed, releasing the tension in his shoulders. 

"I dunno, he was to smart. I left no link between me and that brats harvest. Seriously, It was completely unexpected." Joshua responded, scratching the back of his head. Absinthe raised an eyebrow, looking at Joshua cynically. Joshua gulped again. 

"How did he get in?" Absinthe pressed, tapping her foot. 

Again, ignoring Tyler and Chase, and-

Oh, the decaying boy not even a foot behind her. 

"He was stalking through the window. I was trying to act normal." Joshua responded, trying to act cool. For some reason, Tyler knew he was terrified like he had known this man for years. 

Why was he terrified? Tyler didn't know. He was supposed to be an emotionless brute.

"And why did you fail to convince him you're not on a murdering spree?" 

"I-"

"Why do I need to babysit you?" She continues to press, gritting her teeth. Tyler and Chase watched in awe, that a woman could ever scare Joshua. Joshua was a sexist bastard- he would down her in seconds. 

But he didn't. 

He let her down him. 

Tyler gulped and remember she can't see or hear him or Chase, rendering them nonexistent. 

"Joshua, is she scaring you?" Tyler teased walking up behind Joshua. Joshua groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"Not right now, Tyler." He groaned leaning towards the body. 

"You didn't answer me." Absinthe barked, kicking Joshua with her boot. 

Ow. 

Right in the balls. 

Joshua yelped and jumped up, but showed no other reaction to the pain. But, Tyler and chase groaned at the sight. 

"Alright alright! It's because the body was in the duffel bag and we had to get it out, he saw them throwing it-" 

"Who's them." 

Joshua gulped like a guilty child when he stole candy. 

Tyler could swear he even saw him sweating. Joshua sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter, accidentally setting his hand in blood and wiping it off solidly. 

"Tyler and Chase," Joshua started, closing his eyes and thinking. Absinthe looked at Joshua with wide eyes, pinning him into the counter with that devilish stare. 

"You- YOU MATERIALIZED THEM?!?!?" Absinthe growled, stomping her foot down and clenching her fists. Absinthe barked so loud that spit hit Joshua's face. Usually, Joshua would kill someone for that. But he only flinched and wiped it off with his thumb. 

"I was trying to get the body out-" Joshua started again. Absinthe pushed him against the wall forcefully, her nose nearly touching Joshua's. 

"Did he have a warrant?" She pressed. Tightening her grip on his wrists. Joshua didn't even flinch as Tyler and Chase watched him admit defeat, something they would never let down, something they would never forget. 

Someone to call when Joshua was being an asshole. 

"I don't know-" Joshua whimpered, closing his eyes to avoid the evil gaze. 

"I swear to fucking god Joshua. That's another year." 

All the blood from Joshua's face drained as he cowered under her grasp, brows drooping. "N-No..." Joshua muttered, staring into space. Tyler and Chase hid in the corner as the guy they viewed Joshua as, the tough brute who could kill anything and didn't bow to anyone, was shattered. Absinthe Dropped Joshua as he sunk to his knees gripping his face with his hands. 

"I was so close... please..." Joshua whimpered, clawing at his hair. Absinthe scowled and watched the man lose all his masculinity. Eventually. She grew impatient. 

Absinthe snarled, "clean up this fucking body! We need to leave, you killed a cop and we didn't have a silencer." Joshua slowly rose to his feet and picked up the body, walking out the back door and sprinting to the forest. Tyler looked at Chase who nodded and they darted out the door, following Joshua. Absinthe stayed behind. 

\-- 

Chase and Tyler finally stopped when they reached Joshua, camped out in the middle of the forest with a giant bonfire started. Joshua scowled as he shoved the body into the pile, then littering it with paper and brush. Tyler looked at Chase who thought the exact same thing. 

should we say something? 

The look on Joshua's face showed that he did not want to be talked to at all. Talking wasn't exactly Joshua's thing. 

Joshua dumped gasoline on the body, then looked back at Chase and Tyler. The tired bags under his eyes were finally showing- his face looking more worn as he grabbed his bandanna and covered his sorrowful expression. 

"Go find the duffel bag," Joshua stated, turning his back to them again. Tyler sighed. 

"Joshua," Tyler started, looking up at Joshua with sympathy.   
fucking sympathy.

Tyler hated himself for feeling sympathy for a murderer. A child murderer who took his life away from Jenna. And yet, he felt sympathy for the man. 

He just wanted his freedom. 

His soul. 

Tyler started to wonder if his soul was anything like his body. 

Was he kind? Sweet? Honest and gentle? 

Tyler sighed. "Joshua," Tyler repeated. Joshua didn't flinch, didn't turn to face him, he just continued to watch the crackling blaze of the fire. Chase looked up at Tyler with wide eyes, then down. He grabbed the older males wrist and started to walk away. Tyler watched Joshua while he turned around and walked into the forest with Chase. They walked in silence for a while. Chase lead while Tyler followed, scanning the brush and trees for the duffel bag. Finally, Chase stopped. 

"How are we supposed to pick it up?" Chase asked, looking up toward the darkening sky. It was evening, but Tyler was grateful to just be outside, away from that cell. Tyler bent down and picked up a stick, chucking it into the forest. 

"I guess he materialized us again," Tyler said, walking past Chase with a giant sigh. Chase didn't move, watching Tyler as he continued the search. Tyler could feel Chase staring daggers. 

"He didn't activate the bracelets, we could leave." Chase mumbled. Tyler swung around and stared at Chase. His jaw dropped. 

What was Chase thinking? 

"What?" 

Chase rolled his eyes, "We could leave. Be free. Like you wanted." 

Tyler looked down at his glowing blue hands as his body shivered with fear. But Tyler swallowed down that lump in his throat and stood up straight. 

"He could always reactivate the bracelets," Tyler replied, trying to passive-aggressively convince Chase to stay. 

For some reason, Tyler didn't want to leave. 

Admitting that he would be sold off was hard, but he knew that if he left Joshua would be forced into years and years of slavery, killing more and more innocent children. 

And it would hurt Joshua. 

For some reason, Tyler just couldn't. 

Tyler stopped zoning out and looked back down at Chase, who had crossed his arms. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" Chase asked. Tyler chuckled. 

"No," Tyler responded. Chase looked up at him then back down at his blue hands. His grabbed onto his bracelet and yanked it off, snapping it. 

"There," Chase mumbled, walking forward. "Freedom." Tyler watched Chase slowly stalk away before clearing his throat. 

"No," Tyler responded, clenching his fists and standing his ground. Chase stopped in his tracks and looked back to Tyler over his shoulder. 

"What?" Chase responded, betrayal making the blood drain from his face. Tyler stood up taller. 

"I said no." He said stolidly, trying to intimidate Chase. Tyler was the adult here, he could make Chase listen. Though it fucking hurt Tyler to abandon his promise to Chase, he couldn't leave Joshua to that. For some reason, he couldn't. He also wasn't abandoning hope that they could go back to their bodies. Tyler sighed and eased up a little bit. 

"Chase we can't go." 

Chase tensed up "Why?" 

"Because," Tyler started leaning against a tree. "Joshua would be forced to years of imprisonment for losing us. He is trusting us to come back." Chase looked at Tyler in silence for a minute before breaking out laughing. 

"Are you seriously defending that murderer?" Chase giggled, bending over and grabbing at his stomach. His cackles soon turned to wheezes as Tyler watched him furiously. Finally, when Chase was done, Tyler started up again. 

"The more years he is forced to serve, the more innocent kids die like you. He told me he was the best in the field, everyone wants him- he's a prodigy. If I can sacrifice myself so some innocent kids can live, well then I'd do it." Tyler responded, lifting his hand. Chase's eyes widened. 

"But he killed us, you don't want revenge?" Chase asked. Tyler looked up toward the dark sky that was getting swallowed up by the black smoke. 

"I'm not a revenge kind of guy, I could never hurt a fly." Tyler said calmly, taking a deep breath of the forest air. Chase growled. 

"Well, I'm going." He responded, turning around. 

"No, you're not," Tyler said, glaring. Chase looked up. 

"How would you make me stay?" Chase snarled, picking up a stick. 

Was he trying to use it as a weapon? Because it wouldn't work. Tyler might have been able to pick stuff up, but he wasn't visible- wasn't there. Tyler sighed. 

"You know that if you leave he will kill your family in revenge. Your sisters, your mother." Tyler responded, closing his eyes. Being outdoors was magnificent, even if he was threatening murder. Chase's eyes went wide as he gasped. 

"He doesn't know my family he just picked me off the streets-" Chase started. Chase's breath hitched as he panicked, gripping his hair and gasping for air. Tyler put his hand up in an attempt to calm him down and tell him to fucking listen.   
Tyler was excited to be a father one day, but he was not excited for teenagers.   
Except for the fact that Tyler is literally telling him his family is going to die if he fights for his freedom. 

Maybe that makes him act differently. 

Tyler cackled at the sarcastic thought. He opened his eyes and looked back at Chase. 

"Chase, I'm so sorry but he had been stalking you for weeks. While he might be heartless, he's not a senseless killer. He knows how to get away with it- which includes learning everything about you and your family." Tyler lectured, trying to explain it to Chase. Chase sat down on the dirt and looked up toward the sky, curling in on himself. 

"So what do I do?" Chase asked meekly, avoiding eye contact. 

Tyler sighed, "Stay until we can ensure everyone's safety." There was a long pause before Chase looked over to him, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Is that the only reason you wanna stay?" Chase whimpered. Tyler hesitated. 

"Yes." He fibbed, eyeing a black dot in the green and brown brush. 

The duffel bag. 

"I think I found the bag, we should get back before he gets suspicious," Tyler said, drowning that lump in his throat with a distraction. Chase didn't move while Tyler stalked toward the dot. Tyler turned around to face the boy. 

"Chase?" 

Chase slowly got up and grabbed a tree for balance. He swayed before looking up. 

"Tyler,"

"Yeah?" 

Chase whimpered. "I'm scared." 

Tyler lowered his head and eyed the mulch, trying to think of what to say. After a while, he looked back up. 

"I know. I was too. But then I decided that all w had to fear was fear itself. And that we can win against our suppressors if we fight hard enough. To hell, we could even become bigger than them." Tyler stated, grabbing the duffel bag and swinging it over his shoulder. Tyler pranced back over to Chase and set a hand gently on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chase. You never deserved this. But it's up to us as the unlucky ones to decide how we face it." 

chase sighed before walking back in the direction of the black swallowing smoke that was a burning body. Tyler swung the duffel bag as he followed behind Chase, knowing damn well that it was Chase's body that was in the duffel bag. 

"Hey, Tyler?" 

"Yeah?" 

Chase swallowed. "I will see my family again." 

Tyler and Chase finished the walk in silence, Tyler not feeling a need to respond to Chase's hope. His sisters, his mother. Finally, they reached Joshua who seemed lost in the bright flame. 

"Joshua, we found it." Tyler interrupted. Joshua jumped and quickly turned around to face the boys. He coughed, then grabbed the duffel bag. He sunk to the ground and dug out his guns and ammo, then picked it up.

"Any last words, boys?" Joshua asked, closing the duffel bag. Chase raised a brow

"No?" 

And with that, Joshua chucked the duffel bag into the fire. 

\----

They watched the burning bodies until they were finally gone, setting out the fire with tanks and tanks of water. All that was left was ash. Tyler looked up. 

"Wouldn't the cops see the smoke?" Tyler asked, chucking an empty tank over his shoulder. 

"Fuck the police, man." Joshua growled, chucking his empty tank too. Joshua wore leather gloves that slicked over all the plastic tanks, causing him to lose his grip sometimes. 

"You wear the gloves for fingerprints?" 

"Yeah."

"What about us?" Tyler asked. Joshua growled and chucked a tank right through Tyler. 

"You're a fucking ghost! Now, will you please shut the fuck up!" Joshua snarled. Tyler yelped as the thing went through him, glaring at Joshua. 

But in a friendly way. 

Tyler knew that he was going to have to deal with this forever, living with this guy for eternity. If he had to do that, would he rather be miserable and full of hatred, or become friends? 

Tyler picked friendship over hatred. 

And he will every time. 

"Oh come on, Joshua. I just want to help. What now?" Tyler giggled, emptying the last jug on the few sparks that remained. Joshua sighed. 

"Well, we can't go back to the house. Absinthe cleared it and now it's time to go. The cops will probably be there soon." 

Tyler grumbled. As much as Tyler wanted to help Joshua, he still killed a lot of people. Killed them. But this was something Tyler was forced to forgive. 

"How long has it been?" 

Joshua pulled up his sleeves and looked at his watch. 

"Two hours since his death." 

"What was his name?" 

Joshua pulled a wallet out of his back pocket, flicking it open to reveal a police badge and an ID. 

"Brendon Urie, detective." Joshua cackled, swinging it back into his back pocket. Tyler turned his head to look at the pile of ash. 

"I wish he didn't have to die," Tyler mumbled, closing his eyes. Joshua sighed. 

yes, sighed. 

"Me too."


	7. Chapter 6

Tyler trailed Joshua as they walked down the city streets, farther and farther from the glowing headlights in front of Joshua's house. Absinthe was right, the police definitely heard the gunshots. Joshua threw his hood up, covering his glowing yellow hair in the abyss of neon lights. Chase and Tyler groaned as he sneaked in and out of shadows. 

"Is that really necessary?" Chase asked, rolling his eyes. Joshua snapped his head back and glared at Chase, pulling his hood up more. 

"Yes." 

Tyler chuckled, "You liar." 

Joshua rolled his eyes then went back to sliding in and out of alleyways. Finally, after a lot of running, Joshua pulled his hood down in front of a diner. 

The diner was old, run down, and reeked of mold. Louie's Diner the scratched out sign barely read. The lights buzzed in the light breeze as Joshua swung open the door, the bell jingling with his presence. Joshua marched in triumphantly, walking over to the only booth with a person in it. Tyler looked up at a clock. 3:24 AM. 

Damn. 

Tyler sighed and walk forward with Chase, following Joshua to the mysterious hooded figure. The figure had their back turned to Joshua, not noticing his presence. 

"Hey," The voice rang out in the diner, but Tyler and Chase were the only ones visibly showing that they heard anything. Joshua slid into the booth, grunting as he sat down to face the silhouette. Tyler looked around the diner, eyeing a man in a black suit at the bar. Tyler paused before marching over to the man, feigning confidence. 

"Hey," Tyler responded, standing behind him. The man turned to face Tyler. He had tall dark brown hair and a large forehead-

Officer Urie. 

Tyler gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. Urie chuckled, setting a hand on Tyler's shoulder. Blue fingertips illuminated Tyler's tank top. 

Yes, this whole time Tyler was wearing what he was when he died. A thin tank top and skinny jeans. But no worry, Tyler didn't get cold. 

He was just light. 

Urie let out a loud groan before turning to face the coffee mug sitting on the table, hand going straight through it. 

"I'm gonna miss coffee," Urie mumbled, gesturing for Tyler to sit down. Tyler looked back at Chase, who was sitting next to Joshua listening in. Tyler could see the figure clearly now, and who it was was no surprise. 

Absinthe. 

Tyler turned back to face Urie. 

"Officer Urie-" 

"Brendon." He interrupted. Tyler cleared his throat. 

"Brendon," Tyler turned himself to be fully facing the man. "What happened?" 

Urie looked up toward the ceiling, where moths were collecting around the bright light. 

"I don't know, all I remember is getting into a standoff with that dude,"

"Joshua."

"Sure," Brendon rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I woke up and like, I was with that insane woman and she was all like 'you're dead' and I was like NO WAY! But turns out, yeah. I'm fucking dead. I can't touch shit." Brendon complained, slamming his fists down on the table. Tyler jumped when they went halfway through the table, while Brendon just groaned. 

"Do you know who killed me?" Brendon asked, turning to face Tyler. Tyler took a deep breath. 

"I'm pretty sure it was Absinthe, Joshua didn't have a gun-" 

"The woman?" 

"Yeah." 

Brendon threaded his fingers through his hair, looking down at the coffee. "Where were you if you were Joshua or whatever perfect little soldier?" 

Tyler's eyes went wide as he let out a giant huff of air. 

Do I lie? 

But Tyler had vowed to never lie again, so he took in that deep breath and straightened his back. 

"I was hiding the duffel bag, with Chase over there." 

All of a sudden, Brendon jumped up and swung his hand, slapping Tyler square across the cheek. Tyler grunted and fell off his bar stool, looking up at Brendon. Brendon's brows furrowed as he glared down at Tyler with eyes full of hatred. 

Brendon inhaled through his nose, "You're the reason I fucking died! Why the hell are you helping that-" Brendon pointed at Joshua, who had turned to watch the events roll out. 

So he could see us. 

"That motherfucker!" Brendon bellowed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Brendon choked on tears. "I always knew that I was gonna die in action- but I always thought I would go and then be gone, ya know? I didn't expect to be tortured and manipulated into this thing!" 

Tyler raised his hands up in defense, instructing Brendon in his breathing. Brendon lowered his still clenched fists, breathing in and out as Joshua turned away, not even bothering to help him. Probably because the waiter- who was an old woman- came waddling up to their booth. Tyler looked back over at Brendon. 

"What do you know?" 

"Only that I'm dead and that I'm some cursed demon." 

Tyler took in a deep breath before explaining everything to Brendon, the market and the captors. The many complications, and Chase and Tyler's constant fight for freedom. Brendon stayed wide-eyed through most of it, zoning out as he stared at his illuminated fingertips. Finally, when Tyler finished his monologue, Brendon choked down his sobs. 

"I-" 

Tyler rubbed his back. 

"It's okay to cry, we all did." Tyler mumbled, gently rubbing circles on Brendon's back. Brendon sobbed and bent over, shoving his face into his hands as he let it all out. 

"I-i'd rather be dead..." Brendon muttered mid-sob. Tyler looked back at Joshua, who seemed to be getting into a very heated conversation with Absinthe. Tyler turned back to Brendon, before hugging him and squeezing him tight.

"Me too." Tyler whispered, grasping at Brendon as he dove into Tyler's chest. After a while, Brendon jumped up and wiped his eyes. 

"B-but I don't understand, Why would you deny your freedom when you burned my fucking body?"  

Tyler closed his eyes. "I have absolutely no idea." 

Brendon gasped. "Are you growing to like that bastard?" 

Tyler jumped up, focusing all his attention on Brendon as he tried to suppress the redness seeping onto his cheeks. 

"Like him how?-" Tyler whimpered, watching Brendon look at him with pure disgust. 

"Well I was meaning just a friend but, holy fuck. You LIKE LIKE him?" 

And with that statement, Tyler was scrambling. "No! No, I mean. I had a girlfriend. Her name was Jenna. I really liked her, I- I mean loved her a lot." Tyler stuttered. Brendon raised a brow. 

"Uh-huh." 

Tyler's face flushed bright crimson. 

"I mean, especially her tits. I'm such a tits guy bro. Like, fuck pussy every day, Man." Tyler blurted, threading his fingers through his hair before giving Brendon a cheesy smile. Brendon and Tyler paused in a long awkward silence. Finally, Brendon cleared his throat. 

"Hey Tyler?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Never say that again." 

All the blood drained from Tyler's face before he finally sighed. "Yeah okay." 

Brendon giggled before turning to face the wall of doughnuts. 

"Damn, I'm really gonna miss the sex." 

Tyler looked up at Brendon. Brendon eventually turned to face Tyler, who gave him a toothy grin. 

"No...." Brendon muttered, looking at Tyler with complete betrayal. "You can't be..." 

Tyler flashed his teeth in a sarcastic grin before he turned around, avoiding all confrontation.

"How old are you?" Brendon pressed. 

"24." Tyler stated without turning back to face Brendon. Brendon coughed and pretended to choke on something before swinging himself over the table. 

"Why the hell did you do that?" Brendon moaned, looking up at Tyler and poking his back. Tyler flinched but didn't turn. 

"I-i was saving myself for marriage," Tyler mumbled. Brendon grunted before sitting up. 

"Look how that turned out for ya." 

Tyler giggled before turning back to face Brendon, who had a raised brow. 

"I mean, I could show yo-" 

"No can do. I am straight." Tyler said, stopping Brendon mid-sentence. Brendon opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by Tyler putting his hand up to shush him. Brendon rolled his eyes. 

"You'll see," 

"Are you straight?" 

Brendon looked up "What?" 

Tyler stayed stolid. "I asked if you were straight." 

"I'm pan- which is code for I really don't care." Brendon moaned. 

"I know what pan is," Tyler grumbled, crossing his arms. Brendon slouched back against the table. 

"Good, because that's what I'm calling you."   
Tyler rolled his eyes so hard he thought they would fall out of his head. "How many times must I tell you I'm straight?" 

Brendon chuckled. "You're a terrible liar." 

"I'm not lying. Dick is gross." 

Brendon let out an exaggerated gasp. "What? Dick is so hot." 

"I had a girlfriend." 

"Keyword; had. Now you only live with guys." 

"I have no sexual desires." 

"Liar." 

Tyler finally snapped, swinging himself to face Brendon. 

"Tell me how I'm lying!" Tyler yelped, fuming. His face turned red as he breathed through his nose, like a bull. Brendon giggled before licking his index finger and pointing it up. 

"This right here is my gaydar. It beeps when it gets close to something gay." Brendon laughed. Brendon proceeded to move his finger along the room, making light and spaced out beeps. But, when he drew closer to Tyler, he sped up the beeps quickly. Brendon laughed as Tyler swatted his hand away from him. 

"You're not funny." 

"Oh yes I am, sweetheart." 

And with that, both Brendon and Tyler were giggling and laughing. But, of course, Tyler could never be happy. Chase walked over and stood between the two. 

"Joshua and Absinthe want you two." He said calmly, putting his hands behind his back. Something about the kid has changed, which made Tyler gulp. He looked up at Chase than back at Brendon, who had the same worried expression about the devilish kid sitting in front of him. Chase tapped his foot. 

"Now." He said sternly. Tyler and Brendon quickly got up and shuffled over to the booth where Joshua and Absinthe were sitting. Tyler quickly sat down next to a furious Joshua while Brendon hesitantly slid next to Absinthe. Joshua sat with crossed arms, staring out the window. 

Is he pouting? 

Joshua groaned before sitting up straight, glaring and shooting daggers at Absinthe. After the two had their own personal starring contest, Absinthe cleared her throat. 

"Tyler, you're coming with me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I'll make a 6.5 don't worry!


	8. Chapter 6.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like Grammarly decided to under all my italics and I don't know where my italics originally were and I don't know how many chapters this has affected? I might have an editor go back through or something because I'm a lazy piece of shit, but I got the ones that I remembered. 

Tyler froze. 

What the hell did she mean? 

"What do you mean I'm going with you?" Tyler mumbled, fidgeting with his hands under the table. As much as he hated Joshua, he didn't want to leave him. Absinthe seemed so much worse. Absinthe let out a loud sigh as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. This woman was pretty, Tyler had to admit. 

"I mean, I think it's best if you come to home base for a while." She groaned. Tyler flinched at the thought. Tyler didn't know what he wanted. Joshua killed him, yet it was like he was his last shred of life. 

"I don't want too." Tyler stated, setting his hands on the table. This was one of the times he really needed to feign confidence. Joshua raised his brows and looked over at Tyler, curious as to his next words. Tyler looked over at Brendon, who raised his eyebrows seductively. 

I told you so Brendon mouthed, flashing a giant toothy grin. Tyler shook his head as he looked at Brendon in confusion. 

"What?" Tyler whispered, leaning closer to Brendon. Brendon chuckled before mouthing 

Gay. 

Tyler scoffed and looked back at Absinthe. "I don't wanna go back to home base. I'm perfectly fine helping out Joshua." 

Absinthe grunted in response. "Sorry kid, it wasn't a question." 

Tyler glared before turning to Joshua. "Don't you need my help?" Tyler begged Joshua to support his case. Joshua hesitated before looking at Absinthe. 

"Not really, you're kind of a brat." Joshua groaned, before looking back out the window. The blood from Tyler's face drained as he softly yanked at Joshua's sleeve under the table. 

Please. 

Joshua pretended not to notice. 

"Tyler, you're gonna come with me to home base before we sell you off in a week. Joshua obviously can't handle babysitting." Absinthe groaned, rubbing her temples. Tyler looked over at Joshua who scoffed. So that's what they were arguing about. 

"A week?" Tyler whispered, gulping. In a week, he would be gone. He only had a week to get him and Chase out. Now that Joshua was out of the picture, Tyler would kill Absinthe. Brendon flicked his fingers in front of Tyler, causing him to jump. 

"Penny for you're thoughts?" 

"No," Tyler grumbled, shoving his head into his hands and yanking at his hair. Man, he was an idiot. He should have run while he had the chance. 

And yet Tyler didn't regret it. 

Absinthe pushed her glasses up her nose and sighed, leaning back. So that's how she could see me and Chase. 

"Well, Joshua, say goodbye I guess." Absinthe yawned, fanning herself with her hand. Brendon sat next to her uncomfortably, avoiding all eye contact. All of sudden Joshua flicked his head and glared at Absinthe. 

"I am very against this," Joshua grumbled. Absinthe raised a brow. 

"Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion, buddy." Absinthe joked, putting her feet on the table. Joshua watched, snarling. 

"It's a terrible idea." 

"It's a good idea, you just don't wanna let your boyfriend go, princess." Absinthe chuckled in response, closing her eyes and whistling. Joshua looked ready to pounce. boyfriend? Princess? 

"You know that's not what I meant, I just don't want him to get mixed up with all the other souls and start a fucking revolution. He is a stubborn one. He's expensive goods." 

Absinthe opened an eye. 

"But you failed, Joshie." 

"How?" Joshua gritted his teeth at the name. Joshua. Tyler looked back at Chase who watched them from the bar. what are you doing? Tyler mouthed. Chase grunted and looked away. 

Puberty. 

Tyler tuned back into the argument, looking at Joshua with pleading eyes. Tyler knew he wouldn't win the argument, but hell, he needed him too. 

But what did Joshua say about others? A revolution? 

Tyler gasped when he understood. Absinthe flicked her head and glared at Tyler. 

"What are you gasping at?" She barked. Tyler flinched, looking around to find an excuse. 

And he found it. 

"The police, they-they're outside," Tyler mumbled frantically, jumping up out of the booth and diving under the counter as a bullet flew through the window. 

"How the fuck?!" Joshua shrieked, jumping beside Tyler in the kitchen. 

"Ty, I need you to look up and see where they are," Joshua ordered, crouching on crunching glass. Tyler's eyes widened. 

"Are you crazy? I'll get shot!" Tyler yelped, bending down lower as he heard boots stomp outside the store. Joshua pulled his gun out of the holster and pushed Tyler up suddenly. 

"You're made of fucking light!" 

Oh yeah. 

Tyler looked around the store. Police officers were scattered outside. But not just police, Tyler watched as armored cars drove into the parking lot, releasing more and more heavily armored soldiers. Tyler gasped. What the fuck? 

Tyler spotted the waitress outside, talking to the police. Tyler looked around and saw Brendon standing in front of the bathroom while Chase stood right in front of the window, watching the living. Tyler switched his attention to Brendon. 

"Where's Absinthe?" Tyler asked as the men prepared outside. 

Brendon pointed to the bathroom door. "In the bathroom preparing a fucking arsenal." 

"How is she gonna take down a fucking SWAT team?" Tyler asked frantically, looking back outside. "Scratch that, 5 fucking SWAT teams." 

"She's not." 

Tyler turned. "What?-" 

"I'm the reason they're here." Brendon gulped. Tyler looked at Brendon with betrayal in his eyes. Tyler should have expected it. He wants to get out too, 

but not until he sees Joshua's soul returned to his body. 

Tyler finally figured out what he wanted out of all of this. 

The real Joshua. 

"That motherfucker!" Joshua screamed. Tyler turned to Joshua who was holding Brendon's badge, but the badge was broken open to reveal a device with a glowing red light. Tyler turned his attention back to Brendon, who was looking at his feet. 

"If an officer doesn't report back, they track their location if someone else has their badge, they shoot." Brendon mumbled. Tyler couldn't believe his ears. He shouldn't be surprised, he wants out too, but still. 

"Brendon he's our only lead to freedom!" Tyler yelled, jumping over the counter. Brendon looked up. 

"There is no freedom! They are criminals and we are victims!" Brendon shrieked, starting to get hysterical. "My, my wife... she was pregnant." Brendon started to cry as he gripped his hair. The officers outside planted around the building, waiting patiently. Tyler looked at Brendon as pity filled his gaze. 

"Oh Brendon I'm so sorry," Tyler pleaded, reaching out to Brendon. Brendon flinched, jumping away from Tyler's touch.  Brendon collapsed onto the floor. 

"I told myself I would never cry, no matter how much I might be tortured or hurt, I would stay strong and keep my masculinity." Brendon whimpered, looking down at his glowing blue hands. "Now look at me. I'm a whining mess." Brendon wiped a tear from his cheek, sniffling as he attempted to raise himself. Tyler ran over and sat next to Brendon, rubbing his back. 

"Masculinity is a fake concept, Brendon. Men have feelings too. Men can hurt too. Do not be ashamed to cry." Tyler said soothingly. Tyler watched outside as the men prepared to storm in. Tyler peeked through the creek of the door and spotted Absinthe preparing her weapons and loading all her guns. Man, she was packed. 

"But Brendon, Joshua and Absinthe are really our only hope at freedom. Would you rather live your whole life in a cage or go out and meet your child?" Tyler cooed persuasively as Brendon slowly looked up. 

"You mean, I could see her?" Brendon asked, slowly starting to get up. Tyler followed in his footsteps, hopping up and grabbing Brendon's shoulder. 

"Yes, you could see her if you help them get the fuck out of here." 

Brendon raised up his pinky finger. "Pinky promise you're not lying to me?" Tyler chuckled and locked pinkies with the man. 

"Pinky promise." He chuckled. Tyler looked back to Chase who was darting toward them. 

"Get ready ladies! They're coming in!" He barked, standing in front of Joshua and whispering something to him. Joshua nodded and prepared his gun. 

And then, a smoke grenade came flying through the window. Joshua shoved up his bandana to prevent a fatal cough- exposing him. Joshua stalked around in the smoke, signaling to Tyler. 

Go see where the hell they are. Joshua gestured, quietly cocking his gun and twisting on the silencer. Tyler and Brendon pranced through the smoke, looking around. Then, they spotted the officers coming in with their guns. 

"5 officers, 3 o' clock." Tyler yelled loudly as they continued to walk into the building. 

Just then, Absinthe sniped two from the creek in the bathroom door, two falling from the headshot. Joshua jumped up from behind the counter, quickly killing the other two before diving back down. Tyler peered over at the pile of dead men in the corner of the diner. Brendon took a deep breath in. 

"I'd rather be left in a life of torture than watching all these innocent men die. They are my friends." Brendon whimpered, clenching his fists. Tyler looked back at him. 

"You're really gonna pick your nobility now?" Tyler scolded, watching as two men silently came through the doors. "I don't want to watch them die either." 

"Then sacrifice yourself." 

Tyler glared back at Brendon through the smoke. The smoke made them both glow blue. 

"Two men coming in, Joshua." Chase yelped, while Brendon and Tyler had their moment. 

In the middle of a battlefield. 

cliché. 

"We don't need too," Tyler said, turning to watch Joshua kill with excellent precision. With every shot, Tyler flinched. Brendon raised a brow. 

"What do you mean?" 

Tyler closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You used to work with these guys. Tell us their plan so we can get Joshua and Absinthe out safely without shedding any more blood." 

Tyler heard Brendon groan. "These are criminals." 

"And they are our captors." 

"We are letting them go free. Sacrifice is sometimes necessary." 

"Then all your friends will die." Tyler barked, slapping his hand over his mouth immediately. To far. Brendon stood for a minute starring, before yanking at his hair and groaning. 

"Fine! I'll help you get the fuck out of here!" 

Tyler flashed Brendon a smile. "Thank you," 

And so Tyler hoped behind the counter with Joshua while Brendon and Chase stood watch. Brendon finally came over to Tyler. 

"They decided not to come back in because people aren't coming back out." Brendon mumbled, kicking some debris on the floor. Tyler looked back at Joshua who was crouched behind the counter before looking back at Brendon. 

"So what's the plan?" Tyler asked. Chase came into view, walking out of the smoke to reveal 2 not so bloodied SWAT uniforms and dark lensed masks. 

"Absinthe, Josh, put these on," Chase mumbled, throwing them to the floor. Joshua stood up, completely exposing himself as he jumped over the counter and picked the suit up. 

"You really expect this to work? This is the trick they use in every fucking movie ever." Joshua grumbled, throwing the suit over his shoulder. Brendon shrugged. 

"It's such a well-known trick the cops don't expect anyone to be that stupid. So, it's actually the perfect getaway plan. They don't expect it." 

Absinthe came out from her nook in the bathroom and grabbed the second suit. She coughed before smiling. 

"This is my hungry hungry man voice," She grumbled in a very deep, exaggerated tone. She chuckled as she started walking back into the bathroom. Tyler looked at Joshua who handed Tyler the gun. Tyler looked up at Joshua who put a finger to his lips. 

"Shhh, Don't tell Absinthe I materialized you. I need you to stand watch while I get changed. If I go out to sloppy, they will know I'm not them." Joshua whispered, before climbing over the counter again. Tyler sighed and turned around to face the fading smoke cloud. He was just a floating gun. 

Tyler stood for a couple of minutes, shifting the gun in his hands uncomfortably as he heard lots of zippers and velcro from beyond the counter. A couple curses here and there, and finally, Joshua jumped up from the counter, mask covering his face. A helmet covered his bright yellow hair, except for a singular strand that fell onto his forehead. 

"Everything look good?" Joshua asked, climbing back over the counter. Brendon sighed, mumbling to himself. 

"Looks great, officer Robinson." Brendon closed his eyes and choked back tears. Tyler was at his side in seconds. 

"Did you know him, Brendon?" Tyler asked soothingly. Brendon painfully glanced over his shoulder at Tyler before slowly looking back to his feet. 

"A little. I knew his little brother, Jacob." 

"I'm sorry." 

Brendon kicked something on the floor, a nervous tick. "'s alright." 

Tyler looked back up at Joshua, who was looting guns off of the fallen officers. Joshua found a smoke bomb and clicked it, before chucking it into the main area of the diner. The bomb exploded, puffy clouds dancing back up into the air. Joshua dusted off his hands before walking back over to Tyler and Brendon, jumping over bodies. 

"Can't have them seein' me looting bodies, now can we." Joshua chuckled. Joshua strutted over to the bathroom, sliding beside Chase and knocking quietly. Brendon looked back over at Brendon, gripping the gun in his hand harder. 

If I really wanted too, I could end Joshua. Here. Now. 

But do I want too? 

"We will get revenge for him, I promise." 

Brendon looked up. "I know." 

Tyler jumped when Joshua shouted his name. 

"Tyler! Over there!" Joshua barked. Tyler flinched and looked over into the smoke cloud to reveal a wounded officer slowly lifting up his pistol. Tyler was shaking violently as he raised his pistol and attempted at aiming. 

"I don't know how to work it!" Tyler whimpered, as the officer readied his aim at Joshua. Joshua groaned. 

"Just, pull the lever, Kronk!" Joshua screamed, knocking on the bathroom door more violently. All of Joshua's guns were locked into his holsters. He had no time. Tyler turned and looked at Joshua, with an eyebrow raised. 

"Was that a Disney reference?" Tyler pressed. Joshua looked over at Tyler while Tyler blindly maneuvered his thumb over a switch. Tyler assumed it was the trigger, and flicked it. 

"WRONG LEVER!" Joshua screamed, diving behind a table. Tyler looked back at the gun as his eyes widened. 

He had snapped off the silencer. 

Tyler watched as the officer put his finger on the trigger. Tyler didn't hesitate as he unconsciously pulled the trigger. 

The next thing Tyler knew, Joshua ran next to him and picked up the gun. "Fuck!" He screamed, switching back on the silencer. The echo of the gunshot rang in Tyler's ears as he froze. 

I just killed someone. 

I killed them. 

They aren't breathing anymore, 

because of me. 

Tyler couldn't breathe. Tyler was fucking terrified. 

Tyler gripped his hair as he toppled over, screaming profanities. Brendon knelt down beside him, glaring. 

"Get up," Brendon said sternly. Tyler glanced up at him. 

"W-what?" He choked out. The taller man only glared further. 

"I said, get the fuck up. We do not have time to be a whiny little bitch right now. Be a man, and help get Joshua the fuck out of here." 

Tyler let go of his hair and took a deep breath. "But, I killed him-" 

"First rule of Police academy. Do not wallow over spilled blood until your home and safe. If you throw a fit in the middle of a battle, well, you're committing suicide. Take control of your emotions and get the fuck up." Brendon lectured, turning to Joshua. Joshua had unlocked his holsters and flicked on his AR-15, looking down at Tyler as he slowly wobbled up.

Brendon was right. Tyler didn't have time to be a baby right now. 

Tyler looked back at Joshua as he wiped the tears off his cheeks, choking down his sobs. 

"What's the plan, dude?" Tyler asked, coughing. Joshua looked up. 

"Well, the plan was to sneak out there and say the suspects are gone- but you had to ring that gunshot so they know someone was killed. We can't run out frantically because that's against protocol, and we can't say we killed the suspects because then they will go check for bodies. I would say our best bet is to sneak out the back door and hope somebody just thinks we are prowling." Joshua ranted, cocking his pistol and sliding it into his face. Chase and Absinthe soon joined Joshua and Tyler, leaving Brendon by the door. Joshua told the plan to Absinthe, who nodded before stalking to the back door. Joshua followed, leaving only Brendon and Tyler left. 

"Brendon, let's go." 

"Gimme a minute," He mumbled, leaning over one of the bodies. Tyler sighed, easing up a bit. 

"Brendon, please do not be a fucking hypocrite right now." Tyler scolded. Brendon looked up. 

"What?" 

"Get the fuck up." Tyler barked, gritting his teeth. Brendon looked at him wide-eyed before slowly getting up, and walking past Tyler in the direction of the back door. 

"Hey Brendon?" Tyler whispered. 

No response. 

"I'm sorry." 


	9. Chapter 7

Tyler crouched and followed the men out the back door. Joshua and Absinthe crouched in a way that gave off their FBI persona- running through the smoke and out the building. Tyler, Chase, and Brendon followed behind them. 

"Robinson! Briggs! Everything alright in there?" An officer yelled as Joshua and Absinthe walked out the door. Joshua looked at Absinthe as Brendon rolled his eyes. 

"Joshua, say 'nobody's in there' in the most southern accent you got." Brendon grunted, walking around and observing his fellow officers. "I can't believe I'm doing this," He mumbled, believing nobody heard him. But Tyler did. And Tyler felt awful. 

"Nobodays in thaer," Joshua butchered, standing up straight and walking past the other officers. Absinthe choked back a laugh while Chase let it all out, bending over and wheezing. Tyler couldn't help but laugh too. 

"Pretty sure that was british," Tyler croaked, wiping the tears from his eyes. Tyler had tried to hard not to laugh that he started crying. Joshua looked back and rolled his eyes playfully. 

Is he not mad? 

Joshua and Absinthe walked past all the agents lined up with guns raised. They strutted as everyone stared, watching them. 

Tyler was begging nobody to notice. 

Absinthe and Joshua did their best to act normal. Joshua butchered the accent but looks like nobody noticed. 

"Wait! That man's got yellow hair!" One of the men shouted, pointing at Joshua. Joshua froze and looked up to his forehead were a single yellow curl lay. 

"Dammit, I told you not to dye your fucking hair!" Absinthe screamed, shooting the guy in the head. Joshua grunted before snapping out his gun, cocking it and shooting the other officer. Tyler watched wide eyed as Brendon shrieked and ran to the fallen officers side. Joshua looked over to Absinthe as Tyler watched. 

"I told you that, you big dork!" Tyler yelped, putting his hands on his hips. Joshua looked at him with a brow raised before smirking. 

"Doesn't matter, I needed this. I need to get a little steam out." Joshua cackled, pulling his AR-15 off his back. He pulled his silencer out of his pocket before inspecting it. Then, he chucked it over his shoulder. "Fuck silencers. I wanna have some fun." 

Tyler watched Joshua as he grabbed his gun and cracked his neck and knuckles. 

"YIPEE KAY-EY MOTHERFUCKERS!" Joshua screamed, darting around the building to where the other officers were walking over. 

"Who shot that gun?" Tyler heard an officer say from around the corner. Than a loud crack and a couple yelps as Joshua went on his rampage. Tyler watched fearfully as the man he thought was turning sweeter, snapping. Brendon slowly got up as he walked toward Tyler. 

"We need to stop him," Brendon mumbled. Tyler looked over. 

"What?" 

"He's a murderer. He deserves to die." Brendon looked up giving the devils glare. Tyler jumped at the smile that creaped at the corner of Brendon's mouth. 

"Brendon, No." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's a bad idea." 

Brendon glared. "He is killing my friends." 

Tyler sighed and put his hand to his forehead, massaging his temples. Absinthe had already run off to join the killing spree, leaving Brendon and Tyler alone. Tyler looked around. 

Where did Chase go? 

Tyler sat down on a rock and looked up at  Brendon. 

"Okay, I'm not helping you but I'm also not stopping you." Tyler mumbled. Brendon looked down at him with a grunt. 

"Why won't you help me?" He asked, tilting his weight. I sighed and looked down at the pebbles on the ground. 

Soon it will be covered in sticky blood. 

"I don't know," Tyler whispered. Brendon grunted and started walking toward the shrieks and gunfire, flinching at each one. 

"I know why," Brendon called. Tyler looked up the bags under his eyes obviously showing. 

"Why?" 

"Because you're nothing but a coward." 

And with that, Brendon was gone. 

Tyler couldn't keep making decisions like this. This wasn't his job. 

\---

he ran into the street, looking around. The light was blinding. he looked around and eye all the vehicles, the people, the yellow tape as passerby's watch in fear. Little do they know, a block down, there's a killing spree. 

Well, he bets they do know- 

bang. 

Okay, now they know. 

he sprinted up to a car and ripped off the door handle. She materialized him so I could get us out of here. The car horns blared, but he quickly slipped in and did exactly as she said. 

red wire, blue wire- 

And then, the alarm's off. No one can see him, anyways. 

he hopped out of the car and started to dart back toward the raining gunfire, just as planned. 

"Chase!" he hears a voice call. he quickly turned to see Absinthe sprinting toward him, stripping from her FBI gear as she darts away. Shots still rain. 

She left Joshua. 

Just as planned. 

"Where's the car?-" She panted. Chase groaned. 

"This way-" Chase started, turning and sprinting toward the car. Absinthe followed, quickly diving into the drivers seat as Chase jumped into the passenger seat. Chase turned to Absinthe as she started driving. 

"Isn't Joshua valuable?" Chase asked, panting. Absinthe looked behind her as she aggressively reversed. 

"Yeah, because he's a talented killer. He'll be fine, but he'll be wanted. I can't be on the wanted list." Absinthe stated, turning around and pressing the gas pedal to the floor. Chase yelped as the car sped up quickly. 

"But Tyler, and Brendon-" 

"Stick to the plan." Absinthe interrupted, turning to glare at Chase. Chase took a giant gulp before turning and watching the passing trees. 

They'll be fine. 

\--- 

Joshua grunted as he continued his killing spree, Absinthe close behind him. One by one, the bodies drop- leaving a trail behind him. He can't help but smile. 

What a stress reliever. 

Joshua danced around, swiftly killing everyone who crossed his path with grace- a skilled killer. 

He had a passion for killing. 

Joshua grunted when he looked behind him and Absinthe was gone. He looked around, watching as a woman stripping ran away from the scene. 

"That bitch!" Joshua screamed, quickly turning and killing the surrounding officers. Obviously their training was not meant for such chaos- they're all panicking as more bodies drop. 

But Joshua? He was smiling. 

More than smiling. He was laughing. 

Joshua continued his rampage until the last body dropped. Joshua was covered in sticky crimson- dripping off of every limb. 

Joshua couldn't help but laugh with joy. He licked his lips the metallic taste making him sigh. 

 Joshua- 

Joshua grunted and continued walking forward, back toward where he left Tyler. 

He better not have run off. 

Joshua- run- 

Joshua rolled his eyes as he continued slowly walking forward. 

Backup was called a while ago. FUCKING RUN!!

Oh shit. 

Joshua started sprinting. Quicker and quicker until he reached Tyler. Quickly, he materialized him then yanked Tyler off of the rock. Tyler's jaw dropped as he unknowingly followed Joshua, looking behind him. 

"Brendon-" Tyler mumbled. Joshua slowed down and looked behind him. 

"Where the fuck is he?!" Joshua screamed. Tyler stayed silent. 

Shit. 

"Chase? WHERE ARE THEY?!" 

"I don't know!" Tyler shouted back, following Joshua into the woods. Joshua couldn't stop running. Not until he reached the bunker. Joshua pulled out his phone, continuing to run through the brush and rocks. If he tripped, he was dead. 

Bunker: 1.2 miles away. 

Oh thank god- 

Joshua slipped his phone away before he continued to run, fingers linked with Tyler's. Though he could barely feel it- he was there. 

"You better get talking-" Joshua snarled, not slowing down. He had trained for this speed, he would reach the bunker in minutes. 

"I don't know where Chase went he was gone once the battle started, and Brendon was so set on killing you so I just stayed put-" 

"Brendon? Killing me?" Joshua asked, raising a brow, 

"Yeah, I told him I wouldn't stop him but I wouldn't join him either-" Tyler said, panting. Right. He materialized him, he'll get a little bit tired. 

"Why don't you wanna kill me?" Joshua asked calmly. Tyler looked shocked by the question. 

"I don't know," He whispered. Joshua looked ahead. 

30 seconds.

Joshua dived onto the ground, foot scraping the rock and sliding the brush off of the metal door. He jumped up and pressed in a code before diving in, bringing the lid down with him, not allowing Tyler in. 

"Joshua-" Tyler started, 

Joshua interrupted. "I'll let you in in 4 hours. I need you to re cover the door with brush. They can't see you, remember?" 

And with that, he was gone. 

So, Tyler began covering the door with brush and rocks, completely concealing it from view. 

"Damn," Tyler sighed, sitting up against the tree. Tyler tried to pick up some grass but his fingers went straight through it, illuminating blue. 

He unmaterialized me, again. 

Is unmaterialized even a word?-

Tyler's thoughts were interrupted by loud sirens and stomping. Agents ran in from every direction. Tyler watched as they ran around, guns raised- searching. They stomped straight through his legs, crouching low. 

"Anything?" An officer asked. another officer looked over in his direction. 

"Nothing." 

"Who are we looking for?" 

"Detective Urie's body, and his murderer." 

"Are we sure Urie's dead?" 

"Most likely." 

The officer looked down and kicked a rock 

Way to close to the door-

Tyler started panting, nervous as the stepped closer. 

Materialize me again, dammit-

Tyler looked around at the officers who stood in silence. 

Prayer? 

Tyler looked around at the officers as they walked away from the door. Tyler sighed in relief. 

"So who exactly are we looking for?" they asked. Tyler listened in again. 

"His name is Mark Eshleman. He lived in the house that the gunshot was reported at. And then the picture matched the guy at the diner, except in his most recent photo he had blue hair instead of bright yellow." 

Then, the officer that didn't speak once finally spoke up. 

"Mark Eshleman was a famous alias for the serial killer Misty Eyed." He spoke. All the soldiers looked back at him. 

"Why do you know that?" They murmured. The rogue soldier stepped forward. 

"I did a project on him in college last year. I chose this state, this division, because my life goal is to take him down." He gritted his teeth at the last phrase, anger spreading in his eyes. 

"How did he kill?" 

"Well, it's always different. But something that's always the same on the bodies he leaves behind is a flame birthmark on the neck." 

"That's impossible. It's a legend. No one can imprint a birthmark." 

"They can, somehow. But everywhere he's been, Mark Eshleman has too. Except, Mark Eshleman was once a woman. Whoever Misty Eyed is, they're way to good."

All the other soldiers looked at each other with wide eyes.

"He killed my cousin. I found the body. I saw the mark." He snarled, spitting into the grass. Tyler's eyes grew wide. 

What was Joshua hiding? 

"How many has he killed?" one whispered nervously. All the men had quieted, watching with anticipation. Tyler was too. 

"Well, bodies we found have been at least 200. We are estimating 550." 

Everyone gasped, including Tyler. 

"Why no media coverage?" 

everyone murmured. 

"No one wanted a nation wide panic. None of these people have anything in common. Everyone's a target. Everyone's in danger." 

"Shit," One of them muttered. I looked to the ground. 

"Well, We gotta go." The other yelled, gripping his gun and stalking away. The others followed, which left Tyler to wait alone. 

For four hours. 

Until Joshua finally opened the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I know it's been awhile I'm sorry! I've been on vacation and haven't had the chance to update. Also, I didn't edit because I don't wanna loose the italics. So, if there is a grammar issue- comment please!! I will fix it immediately. Sorry for short chapter. This is gonna be a full book- so a lot of character development. So yeah- wait for it! 


End file.
